


théorie de l'attraction (attraction theory)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Styles es un asistente de profesor y don juan gay residente de la Universidad de St. Phillips, quien cansado de los ligues de una sola noche, decide perseguir una relación seria. Sin embargo, el único hombre al que quiere realmente es a Louis Tomlinson, un tímido y nerdito asistente de profesor de Sociología.Su crianza y su pasada relación han hecho de Louis Tomlinson un hombre inseguro y paranoico. Piensa que Harry es sólo otro chico que quiere burlarse de él con su desbordante cortejo. Sin embargo, su percepción acerca de Harry cambia cuando le lleva a casa y cuida de él después de que Louis se emborrachara en un bar.¿Podrá Harry tranquilizar lo suficiente a Louis, a pesar de su inexperiencia en las relaciones y la neurosis de Louis, para hacer que su nueva relación funcione?





	théorie de l'attraction (attraction theory)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Cleon Lee  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados al autor y sus respectivos traductores.

**TEORÍA DE LA ATRACCIÓN.  
CLEON LEE.**

**** _**T**ap_ _tap_ _tap_ _... _ _tap_ _tap_ _tap_ _..._

Harry levantó la vista de su iPhone con el ruido. La única otra persona en la sala de espera del decano, era el chico en el sofá junto a él. El hombre tenía veintitantos años, delgado, con el pelo corto, con un flequillo suave cruzando su frente y rozando su pómulo, y castaño, y era bastantes centímetros más bajo que Harry. Parecía estar nervioso. Jugueteó con el maletín marrón en su regazo, mientras rebota el pie del suelo.

También era lindo, e hizo sonar el radar gay de Harry como una sirena de niebla en una mañana tranquila. Al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba mirándolo, levantó la vista. Harry sonrió. El hombre apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Harry se preguntó qué le había traído hasta aquí. Tal vez, al igual que él, sería entrevistado para el cargo de _'Asistente de profesor'_ en la Universidad de St. Phillips, un trabajo que muchos estudiantes graduados codiciaban. Con un trabajo en St. Phillip, obtendría una exención de matrícula para el programa de doctorado que la universidad ofrecía y un salario para gastos de manutención, así como una mejor oportunidad de hacer la tenencia. Conseguir el trabajo significaba que Harry estaría un paso más cerca de su sueño de convertirse en un académico respetado en su campo elegido. Pensar en ello tenía a Harry mareado y nervioso por la emoción.

El tipo empezó a mover el pie de nuevo. Harry miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaba media hora antes de su cita con el decano. Harry miró al chico. Hm... _¿por qué no?_ No había nada de malo en hacer una pequeña charla mientras esperaban su turno. Harry guardó su iPhone en su bolso.

—Hola —dijo, y extendió la mano—. Soy Harry Styles.

El otro hombre se quedó mirando a Harry, viéndose un poco aturdido, pero después de unos segundos, aceptó el apretón de manos. La mano pequeña del hombre se sentía bien en la suya, no era demasiado suave, pero no demasiado dura tampoco.

—Louis Tomlinson —dijo, y rápidamente soltó la mano de Harry.

—Estoy aquí para el puesto de asistente de profesor. ¿Y tú?—Harry sonrió. Su habitual sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, garantizada para hacer que a las mujeres heterosexuales y hombres homosexuales se les debilitaran las rodillas, o eso decía la gente.

—Yo también. —La voz de Louis era rígida y su expresión no era precisamente agradable, pero su aparente falta de interés no disuadió a Harry en lo más mínimo.

—Estoy especializado en medicina social. No es un campo común todavía, pero soy optimista. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Sociología.

—La sociología es un gran tema, Louis. No te importa que te llame Louis, ¿verdad?

Louis lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Me puedes llamar Harry —agregó él.

Silencio. Aunque Harry estaba decepcionado, lo intentó de nuevo con una sonrisa tan ancha que su boca dolía, pero Louis sólo desvió la mirada. Esta era la primera vez que Harry había recibido el tratamiento del silencio en un primer encuentro, pero Harry nunca se rendía, así que él siguió adelante.

—¡Impresionante! Podríamos ser colegas. Tal vez podamos ir a bares juntos, contar chistes, y compadecernos de los medios asesores y estudiantes sin esperanza.

—Yo no cuento chistes —dijo Louis.

—Oh. —Harry sacudió su cerebro por algo que decir. No estaba acostumbrado a perder las palabras. ¿Hoy había algo mal con su encanto habitual? Louis llevaba un traje marrón anticuado, pero planchado quebradizo, y su postura era rígida. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que tomaba en serio sus estudios. Era hora de cambiar su enfoque.

—Mi tesis es sobre el conocimiento de la salud de la población LGBT.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Louis comenzaron a mostrar interés, y se inclinó hacia Harry, como queriendo escuchar más.

—¡Eso es fascinante! Mi tesis se centra en los adolescentes homosexuales y adultos jóvenes. Estoy planeando una investigación cualitativa sobre _bug-chasers*._

_(*. Los"bug-chasers" (cazadores de infecciones), son personas que practican sexo sin protección con el objetivo de contagiar el virus del SIDA. Se deja el original)_ _   
_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

_—¿Bug-chasers?_ ¿Las personas que deliberadamente tratan de infectar con VIH?

_Wow._ No todo el mundo tiene las agallas para escoger un tema tan difícil.

Louis se sonrojó un poco ante el cumplido.

—No es nada —dijo—. Tengo experiencia en el trato con los adolescentes de alto riesgo e infectados, y es muy importante que aprendamos más acerca de este fenómeno, si queremos ayudarlos.

—¡Eso es increíble! —Harry dijo.

—Es, um... bueno... sólo algo que aprendí a través de mi trabajo voluntario.

—Realmente, creo que es genial, y creo que tu investigación será pionera. —Como propio estudiante de doctorado, Harry entendía muy bien lo difícil que era escribir una tesis.

Realmente admiraba a las personas que no evitaban los temas complicados. Definitivamente había mucho más en Louis que una cara bonita.

El rubor de Louis se hizo más profundo, y se removió en su asiento. Harry decidió que sería prudente hablar de otra cosa.

—Tengo una pregunta. Mi asesor me sugirió considerar otros estudios cualitativos para mi tesis. Estoy leyendo _'Evaluación Cualitativa y Métodos de Investigación' _de_ Patton._ ¿Crees que es un buen libro?—Harry preguntó.

Louis consideró la pregunta de Harry por un momento.

_—Patton_ es bueno, pero si quieres aprender sobre el método cualitativo más ampliamente, tendrás que encontrar nuevos recursos. —Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron de emoción cuando pasó a explicar con más detalle sobre los métodos cualitativos en la investigación social.

Sí, él era un total nerd. Harry nunca había salido con un friki antes, y Louis había despertado su interés. Él se acercó más y cogió una bocanada del perfume de Louis: olor a limpio, champú sencillo, jabón y detergente. Los hombres con los que Harry solía dormir tenían olor a humo, alcohol y colonia o fuerte loción de afeitar. Harry luchó contra el impulso de oler a Louis.

Él habría estado contento de pasar más tiempo escuchando los pros y los contras de elegir cualitativo respecto a los métodos cuantitativos en la investigación social, pero la secretaria del decano salió de la oficina llevando una pila de carpetas. Los puso sobre la mesa frente al sofá y se volvió.

—¿Señor Tomlinson? El decano está listo para verlo —dijo.

Louis miró sorprendido, y luego él mismo se compuso, aunque Harry todavía podía sentir el nerviosismo saliendo en oleadas de él. Louis se giró rígido y las manos le temblaban un poco. Cogió su maletín, se levantó y entró en la oficina del decano. Harry abrió su bolso y sacó su cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo. Arrancó un trozo de papel y escribió su número. Por lo general, Harry no alcanzaba a extraños en el campus, pero por un chico lindo como Louis, no le importaría hacer una excepción.

Louis salió de la oficina veinte minutos más tarde y salió de la sala de espera sin mirar a Harry.

—¡Espera! —Harry llamó.

Louis se volvió hacia él, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Harry le pasó el número de teléfono en la mano a Louis.

—Llámame —susurró Harry—. ¡Buena suerte! —dijo, esta vez más fuerte, y sonrió a Louis, que parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

—¿Señor Styles? —la secretaria llamó desde su escritorio—. El decano lo verá ahora.

Harry hizo un guiño a Louis, que todavía estaba helado con el trozo de papel en la mano, y después, siguió a la secretaria.

💘

Harry no vio a Louis de nuevo por varias semanas. El comienzo del semestre siempre mantenía ocupado a todo el mundo, especialmente a un nuevo asistente como él. Tenía que ocuparse de los debates, de los tutores estudiantes, salas de clases, horarios y mantener la página web del curso, preparar las revisiones de lecciones, cuestionarios, tareas y cien millones de otras cosas.

Por no hablar de trabajar en su tesis.

Eran las seis de la tarde de un viernes, y él todavía estaba en la biblioteca. Tenía un calambre en el cuello, sus ojos se humedecieron por toda la lectura que había hecho, y la cabeza le dolía como una perra. Harry se quedó mirando el libro delante de él, y luego a la pila de libros sobre la mesa que aún tenía que pasar. Tal vez debería haber tomado la oferta para convertirse en una estrella porno en vez de convertirse en un estudiante de posgrado, desde luego, no faltaba en el departamento de las miradas. Habría significado obtener un buen dinero pagado para tener relaciones sexuales frecuentes con hombres calientes.

Luego se imaginó cincuenta años más tarde, viejo, arrugado, y tratando de explicar a sus horrorizados sobrinos o sobrinas, o incluso a sus hijos y nietos, por qué estaba haciendo spit-roast* con dos —o más— muy bien dotados hombres en el futuro equivalente eXtube*.

_(*. Una persona realiza sexo oral con una pareja mientras se involucran en sexo anal receptivo o vaginal con el otro socio. A veces llamado un spit-roast)_

_(*. Sitio pornográfico)_

Él se estremeció. Bueno, tal vez convertirse en un actor porno gay no era para él después de todo.

Su estómago rugió, exigiendo atención, y cerró el libro con un suspiro. ¡Y una mierda!

La tesis podría esperar hasta el lunes. Tenía que conseguir algo de comer, ser aplastado, y echar un polvo, en ese orden en particular. Había apagado el portátil y reunido sus cosas, listo para salir de la biblioteca, cuando notó el chico lindo que había conocido durante las última parte de la entrevistas a asistente, un par de meses atrás, absorto en los libros de texto.

¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, _Louis._ Louis Tomlinson.

Todo en el hombre gritaba _'tonto'._ Un par de gafas de lectura con bordes negros y gruesas posadas en la nariz. Llevaba una camisa un poco descolorido, que colgaba sobre su cuerpo delgado, haciéndolo parecer más delgado de lo que realmente era. Incluso el ordenador portátil de _IBM_* que usaba parecía lo suficiente pasado de moda, como para pertenecer a la década de los noventa. Harry nunca había pensado que iba a encontrar a un tonto tan dulce.

_(*. International Business Machines (IBM): es una empresa multinacional estadounidense de tecnología y consultoría con sede en Armonk, Nueva York. IBM fabrica y comercializa hardware y software para computadoras, y ofrece servicios de infraestructura, alojamiento de Internet, y consultoría en una amplia gama de áreas relacionadas con la informática, desde computadoras centrales hasta nanotecnología)_

Louis parpadeó un par de veces, y agitó sus largas pestañas. Se quitó las gafas, las puso sobre la mesa, y se frotó los ojos legañosos. Parecía agotado. Había círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, a pesar de que no disminuía su atractivo. Eso era extraño, porque Louis no era el tipo de persona que normalmente interesaría a Harry.

Louis miró su reloj y luego a la pila de libros sobre la mesa. Él escribió un par de cosas, cerró su laptop, y lo puso en su mochila.

Quizá Louis fuera a casa. Era hora de hacer un movimiento.

Harry reunió sus cosas rápidamente, se acercó a la mesa de Louis, y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —dijo.

Louis saltó y dio la vuelta.

—Oh, hola. Lo siento, no te había visto. —Miró a Harry, confundido durante unos segundos antes de que floreciera el reconocimiento—. Nos conocimos en la oficina del decano, ¿no es así?

—Así es. En la entrevista para la posición de asistente. Me alegra ver que lo hicieras.

—Gracias, tú también. —Louis se acercó al escritorio del bibliotecario. Harry se puso a caminar a su lado.

—Así que, ¿cómo va tu tesis? —Harry preguntó.

—Frustrante —dijo Louis—. No hay suficientes datos para formular una hipótesis. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Puso los tres libros sobre la mesa y esperó a que la bibliotecaria les procesara.

—Más o menos lo mismo. La falta de pasado en la investigación ha sido mi mayor obstáculo. Tienes que admitir, no había mucho incentivo para estudiar a los homosexuales de edad avanzada en ese entonces—dijo Harry. También puso un libro sobre la mesa para que sea revisada. Louis se volvió con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Homosexuales de edad avanzada?

—¿Qué? —Harry sonrió—. ¿No me veo como alguien que se cuelga mucho con los ancianos?

Louis se sonrojó levemente.

—No lo dije en ese sentido.

—No te preocupes. Me lo dicen mucho.

Louis se echó a reír, y Harry sonrió. El bibliotecario les entregó sus libros y salió de la biblioteca.

—Así que... ¿quieres comer algo? Tal vez más tarde podamos conseguir algunas cervezas... pasar el rato... Es viernes por la noche, después de todo. —Harry puso su sonrisa más encantadora.

Louis parecía sorprendido por la oferta. Sus ojos se abrieron, y al igual que cuando Harry le había dado su número a Louis, parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Él desvió la mirada.

—No puedo —tartamudeó.

—¿Alguien especial espera en casa? Lo puedes llevar.

—No. Yo... um... mejor me voy —dijo Louis, alejándose rápidamente.

—¡Espera! —Harry llamó—. ¿Podríamos hablar de nuevo alguna vez?

—Uh... está bien. —Louis hizo una pausa para responder antes de reanudar la marcha. Harry suspiró. Dos veces, Louis había rechazado sus insinuaciones. ¿Había perdido su encanto?

💘

El rechazo era una picadura, pero Harry decidió seguir adelante con su plan para beber y navegar por los bares, aunque se sentía menos entusiasta de lo habitual. _La Guarida de Fox_, que era el bar favorito de Harry, estaba lleno de la multitud habitual de fin de semana, la mayoría de ellos estudiantes universitarios. Harry reconoció a algunos de ellos a partir de sus clases, y salió a toda prisa de su línea de visión. Esta era una complicación en la que no había pensado cuando firmó para ser un asistente. Tendría que tener cuidado para recoger a los chicos que no eran sus alumnos.

En su camino hacia el bar, Harry notó a un par de hombres comprobándolo, lo cual no era inusual. Harry tenía el pelo ligeramente ondulado y corto y ojos verdes, era de seis pies de alto y bien proporcionado y un poco musculoso —por cortesía de las muchas horribles horas que pasó llevando cajas de verduras en su trabajo a medio tiempo en el mercado de un granjero—. No había nada de malo en su cara tampoco. Todo parecía bastante simétrico, lo cual, de acuerdo con un estudio, era lo que hacía que la gente considerara a alguien atractivo. Sus dientes eran perfectos —gracias a los malditos apoyos que su madre le había obligado a llevar cuando era adolescente—. Harry era suficientemente consciente de sí mismo como para saber que estaba orgulloso de su aspecto.

Pero él era más que un chico guapo, ¿no? Harry pensó en sí mismo como sobresaliente y un buen conversador. Nunca había tenido problemas para conectarse con la gente o hacer amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué Louis le despachó? Maldita sea, le hacía sentir inseguro. Y rara vez, Harry se sentía inseguro.

Ordenó vodka y contempló el lugar, buscando a alguien... nadie. Tenía que echar un polvo, maldita sea. Pero todo el mundo parecía mal a sus ojos esta noche. Demasiados ojos, demasiado arrogante, demasiado fatal, demasiado coqueto, demasiado extravagante, demasiado flaco.

—¿Puedo conseguirte otro?

Harry miró hacia arriba para ver a Marc, el barman, mirándolo.

—Claro. Quiero otro.

Marc volvió a llenar su vaso.

—No te ves como tú mismo hoy. —Marc había sido uno de sus primeros amigos cuando Harry se trasladó aquí. Marc era caliente, tenía los músculos ondulantes, una sonrisa asesina y hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Por desgracia, Marc estaba tomado.

Harry miró a la banda de platino en el dedo anular de Marc.

—¿Cómo está Ed?

—Él está bien. Su negocio de construcción se está acelerando, lo que significa que comienza a trabajar más temprano, cuando todavía estoy durmiendo, así que por desgracia, no hay sexo entre semana para nosotros hoy en día. Aunque, nosotros tratamos de compensarlo follando como conejos los fines de semana. —Marc sonrió.

Ver la alegría en los ojos de Marc cuando hablaba de su compañero, hizo sonreír a Harry. Estaban tan felices juntos, llenos de felicidad conyugal.

—Tal vez debería poner fin a esta cosa de crucero y establecerme como ustedes dos.

Marc se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Tal vez. Buena suerte para encontrar al hombre en este momento. —Luego pasó a servir a otros clientes, y Harry volvió a su actividad del tipo observación.

Un castaño cerca de la esquina de la pista atrajo su atención. Estaba dándole la espalda a Harry, pero era delgado y llevaba una camisa descolorida. ¿Podría ser...?

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia el hombre. Estaba a punto de golpear ligeramente el hombro del hombre cuando se dio la vuelta, aplastando la esperanza de Harry. No era Louis.

Se pateó así mismo, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Louis no parecía el tipo de persona que frecuentaba bares. El castaño lo miró a los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa sensual que Harry conocía demasiado bien.

Oh, ¿qué diablos? Harry estaba de mal humor, cansado y caliente. Bien podría recoger este tipo.

💘

Una mano lo sacudió para despertarlo. Harry gruñó y golpeó la mano, enterrando su

cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Despierta, hombre! ¡Te tienes que ir! ¡Ahora!

_¡Mierda! _¿Por qué le movían tan fuerte? ¿Y por qué la cama y la almohada se sentían diferentes? Se olía diferente, también. Se olía como si no hubieran sido lavados por semanas.

Harry recordaba claramente que había lavado la ropa ayer.

La mano se hizo más fuerte, y Harry levantó su cabeza de la almohada con gran renuencia, abriendo los ojos para ver a un chico castaño avanzando por encima de él con una mirada desesperada en su rostro.

—Mi novio está de camino a casa ahora mismo. ¡Tienes que irte, hombre!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Mi novio llegará pronto. ¡Mierda! ¡Me dijo que estaría en San Francisco hasta el miércoles! —El chico pasó sus manos por el desordenado cabello.

Harry miró a su alrededor con los ojos lagañosos. La habitación estaba sucia, con montones de cosas sobre la mesa, las sillas, e incluso en el suelo. Ropa estaban esparcida por todas partes, y la habitación olía a sexo y sudor. El hombre —¿cuál era su nombre? Algo con un _Wolly W., Wally, Willy Wonka? Oh, sí, Walden_ — lanzó una mirada de pánico a su alrededor.

Walden empujó los pantalones de Harry en sus manos.

—Vístete. Rápido. —Sin esperar una respuesta, trepó por la habitación, recogiendo la ropa de Harry y pertenencias personales, murmurando—: Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Derrick me va a matar.

—Te lo mereces por engañarlo—murmuró Harry, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. Harry se puso los pantalones y los zapatos, pero no el botón de la camisa.

Walden le lanzó una mirada asesina y metió el resto de sus cosas en sus manos.

Entonces, lo agarró del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación y su apartamento.

—Tienes que tomar las escaleras. ¡Probablemente está subiendo ahora mismo! —Walden cerró la puerta, casi golpeando la nariz de Harry.

—Idiota —murmuró Harry, todavía no estaba completamente despierto. La cabeza le dolía como la mierda, y estaba nauseabundo como el infierno. A su juicio, golpearía la puerta para pedir agua y aspirina, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Harry entró en el ascensor, haciendo caso omiso de la orden del bastardo castaño de usar las escaleras. Deseó haber declinado la oferta de ir a casa de Walden. El sexo no había sido bueno —ciertamente no destrozaron la tierra—, y sin duda, no valía la pena como para que lo echaran a esa jodida hora.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, Harry se acordó de que había dejado su coche en casa anoche, porque había planeado beber un par de copas. Habían ido al apartamento de Walden en taxi.

_¡Mierda!_

Cuando salió del ascensor, Harry casi chocó con un hombre en un traje de negocios.

—¡Cuidado!—dijo, mirando a Harry.

Harry no le hizo caso y se fue.

Tal vez el tipo era Derrick, tal vez no lo era. A Harry no le importaba. Llamó al taxi y luego se apoyó contra la pared, esperando. Tenía frío, resaca, y estaba cabreado, más consigo mismo que con Walden. Finalmente, después de una hora o así, el taxi llegó. Harry abrió la puerta y casi se amordazó por el olor a tabaco rancio, sudor, alcohol, y restos de vómito.

Trató de contener la respiración mientras estuvo dentro, pero eso no duró mucho. Después de un tiempo, se dio por vencido y se acurrucó en el asiento de atrás, sintiéndose miserable como la mierda.

Esta cosa de sexo casual estaba haciéndolo viejo.

Su abuela le había dicho antes de morir: _deja de jugar y establécete._ Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez este era el momento de buscar algo... más. En este momento, sólo había un hombre en su cabeza: Louis Tomlinson. Y Harry estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa para llamar su atención.

💘

Hoy no había sido un buen día para Louis en absoluto. Todo empezó cuando se había despertado tarde, ya que había trabajado en su tesis toda la noche. Despertar tarde significaba que perdía el desayuno, y sobre todo, el café. Se cepilló los dientes, se peinó, se cambió de ropa, y anduvo en bicicleta a la escuela como el viento. Acababa de dejarla bajo llave, cuando su iPhone sonó. Louis miró el identificador de llamadas y vio que la llamada era de la profesora Hudson, en cuyas clases ayudaba.

—Buenos días, profesora. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Louis saludó, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro mientras caminaba rápidamente al edificio de sociología.

Tenía una cita con el profesor Jenkins a las nueve, y eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco. El profesor Jenkins despellejaría su culo si llegaba tarde a una consulta.

—Necesito que me sustituyas en la clase de las once. Brenda acaba de tener un accidente. Creo que se rompió la pierna. Voy a llevarla al hospital. —Su voz sonaba asustada.

Louis escuchó un llanto de niña y a un hombre arrullándola en el fondo.

—Siento oír eso, profesora.

—Sí, gracias. De todos modos, el PowerPoint todavía está en mi portátil, y no tengo tiempo para enviártelo por correo electrónico. Tienes el plan de estudios, ¿no? Así que simplemente juega por el oído*

_(*. Play it by the ear. Se refiere a sacar un tema o melodía de oído, sin usar partituras, sólo escuchando y así definiendo las notas musicales que corresponden. Seguir tus instintos)_

Mierda. Tenía que preparar la lección y crear la presentación rápido o de lo contrario, acabaría balbuceo durante dos horas como un idiota delante de la clase.

—Bueno, claro, profesora —dijo Louis, pero la profesora Hudson ya había desconectado. Louis hizo una mueca. Nunca antes había enseñado a una clase grande de más de un centenar de alumnos. Tenía un largo día por delante.

💘

Louis se paró frente a la clase, con las palmas húmedas por el sudor, y tragó un par de veces. Su estómago comenzó a agitarse con la ansiedad. Odiaba hablar en público. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido que él lo lograría como pleno y derecho profesor un día? Debería haber tomado sus medicamentos para úlceras antes de su principiante clase, sobre todo después de la desastrosa consulta con el profesor Jenkins, su director de tesis. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Los estudiantes habían tomado sus asientos y lo miraban con confusión.

Louis se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenos días. Um... La profesora Hudson tuvo una emergencia familiar y no podrá estar aquí. Voy a sustituirla por hoy. —Miró a su alrededor. Los estudiosos se habían centrado en él y sacaban sus cuadernos. Los deportistas inmediatamente doblaron las manos detrás de su cabeza y se acomodaron en su asiento. Uno de ellos ya había cerrado los ojos.

Algunas de las chicas empezaron a hurgar en sus bolsas y cambiaban sus miradas entre lo que había dentro y él. Mensajes de texto, sin duda. Louis estaba sorprendido por lo que se veía cuando uno estaba de pie delante de una clase. Rara vez hizo tales cosas con la profesora Hudson. Louis estaba un poco herido, pero ese comportamiento no era inusual en la universidad. Tal vez era mejor que no le prestaran atención, racionalizando, lo que significaba que no notarían que estaba jodido. Louis tomó varias profundas y calmantes respiraciones, como su terapeuta una vez le había enseñado.

Bueno, estaba listo. Podía hacer esto.

—Como estaba previsto, hoy vamos a discutir el término _'profecía autocumplida'_. El término fue acuñado por _Robert K. Merton*_

_(*. Padre de la teoría de las funciones manifiestas y latentes, y autor de obras como El análisis estructural en la Sociología (1975), Merton es uno de los clásicos de la escuela estadounidense de esta disciplina. También fue importante su labor en el campo de la sociología de la Ciencia. Muchas frases acuñadas por él son hoy utilizadas diariamente, dentro y fuera de la sociología)_

💘

La clase se hizo más fácil conforme pasaba el tiempo. Louis se sentía más seguro, o al menos su ansiedad no le molestaba tanto. Hizo caso omiso de los estudiantes que estaban dormidos o no prestaban atención y se centró en responder a las preguntas de aquellos que estaban escuchando. Él tartamudeó un poco cuando una estudiante sostuvo la teoría con él y suspiró de alivio cuando ella retrocedió. ¿Había sido tan molesto como estudiante?

—Está bien, eso es todo por hoy. No se olviden que la fecha de vencimiento para el trabajo grupal es la semana que viene. —Se oyó un gemido colectivo de consternación y murmullos de palabras de maldición. Louis no les hizo caso, estaba demasiado aliviado y encantado de que la clase hubiera ido relativamente bien.

Estaba cerrando su ordenador portátil y recopilando los papeles de la mesa mientras poco a poco los estudiantes se iban, cuando un hombre entró con un gran ramo de flores exóticas rojas y amarillas atada con una cinta de raso amarillo. Louis lo miró fijamente _—Harry, su nombre era Harry— _mientras él sonreía y le entregaba el ramo.

—Hola, Louis —dijo, empujando hacia adelante el ramo—. Esto es para ti.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Louis vio a los estudiantes que quedaban, mirándolos con interés.

—¿Eh? —Louis no pudo llegar a una cosa más inteligente que decir. Su mente trabajaba a súper velocidad, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica por la que, de repente, Harry había aparecido en frente de él, llevando flores.

—Para ti —repitió Harry.

Louis no hizo ningún movimiento para tomar el ramo. Harry parecía que no sabía qué hacer. Él sonrió un poco avergonzado y puso las flores en la mesa. Sacó una tarjeta roja con forma de corazón de su bolsillo, colocándola en la parte superior de las flores.

Varios estudiantes comenzaron a reír, escondiendo la boca detrás de las manos o bolsas. Dos de las chicas lo miraron con ojos saltones. Él no se habría sorprendido si de repente hubieran llegado a él, pellizcando sus mejillas y diciéndole algo como:_ Aww... que lindo_.

La cara de Louis se sentía caliente, ahora seguramente estaba rojo como un tomate. ¡Si sólo la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara por completo!

Louis cogió el ramo de flores, listos para devolverle el ridículo a Harry, pero cuando levantó la vista, Harry había hecho una carrera fuera de la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Louis gritó, pero Harry había desaparecido.

Louis se volvió hacia las flores y la tarjeta. Por curiosidad, lo cogió y lo abrió.

_Por favor, sal conmigo. Con amor, Harry Styles._

¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Dieciséis años? Louis la metió en el bolsillo, con la intención de arrojarla al basurero más cercano.

Miró las flores. Ellas eran caras, consistían en tulipanes, aves del paraíso, y varias flores exóticas que Louis no pudo identificar. Tuvo que admitir que el ramo era de buen gusto y para nada femenino, en general, diferente a como la mayoría de los ramos de flores eran. Él se encogió, pensando en lo mucho que le había costado. Lanzar el ramo a la basura sería un desperdicio.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Louis llevó las flores a su oficina. Por desgracia, la distancia desde el aula al espacio tamaño armario que compartía con John —su compañero de asistencia— fue largo. Todo el mundo en el camino se le quedó mirando. Louis se sorprendió de que no saliera toda su sangre para concentrase en su rostro.

Entró en la pequeña oficina y cerró la puerta.

Las cejas de John casi tocaron la línea del cabello.

—¿Para ti?

Louis asintió.

—¿Quién las envió?

—Harry Styles, un asistente de medicina social. Vino a mi clase a darme esto. —Louis puso las flores en la mesa, preguntándose dónde conseguiría un florero suficientemente alto como para contenerlas.

—Sólo hay dos hombres que trabajan como asesores técnicos en medicina social, ¿no? El hippie grande y un chico muy lindo. ¿Cuál de ellos es?

—No es el tipo grande. El otro.

—Ah... ya veo. —John sonrió.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Así que... ¿qué quería? —John preguntó de nuevo.

¿Cuándo su compañero de oficina se había convertido en tan entrometido? Louis lo miró. Bueno, no estaba siendo justo. Estaría curioso también si John fuera el que hubiera recibido las flores de otro tipo.

Louis tomó la tarjeta en forma de corazón del bolsillo y se la entregó. John la leyó, arqueando los labios hacia arriba a pesar de que rápidamente educó su expresión.

—Wow, esto es tan... romántico. Tal vez deberías decir que sí.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No soy una niña y me humilló delante de varios estudiantes!

—Estoy seguro de que no fue su intención avergonzarte. ¿Qué no daría yo por ser cortejado por un hombre tan guapo?—John suspiró y miró el ramo, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

John podría ser una chica a veces. Louis pensó que era simpático, pero...

—Pensé que ya tenías a alguien. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Tony?

—Sí, pero no creo que Tony sea el tipo de dar flores. Es más como bolas, látigos y cuero. O mordazas. —John se rió.

Louis se estremeció ante la imagen mental. Había un montón de cosas que no quería saber de sus amigos. Antes de que pudiera responder, su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Syd, su ex.

_Encontré dos de tus malditos libros en el armario. Ven por ellos mañana hasta las 20:00 o los voy a tirar._

Genial. Syd vivía a dos horas de distancia en autobús.

No, no era un buen día para nada.

💘

—¡Te juro que no lo hice! Sólo quiero comprar un poco de caramelo, hombre. Ya sabes que no soy un ladrón. ¡Dile! —Keith, el muchacho de catorce años que Louis estaba patrocinando, señaló a un oficial de policía que estaba cerca, las manos cruzadas, una expresión severa en su rostro. Algunos de los niños que vivían en el Centro Juvenil LGBTQ de St. Phillips —un lugar que también ofrece alojamiento temporal para jóvenes necesitados—, salieron a echar un vistazo más de cerca a la escena que se desarrollaba fuera del edificio.

La oficial —Dios la bendiga—miró a los chicos, y con una voz autoritaria dijo: —Váyanse. No hay nada que ver aquí.

A regañadientes rompieron su mirada y entraron. Louis respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, una de las cosas que había encontrado que realmente ayudaba cuando estaba ansioso o estresado por su trabajo voluntario, especialmente trabajando con los jóvenes. Realmente no entendía por qué era bueno con los adolescentes cuando se encontraba incómodo en situaciones más sociales. Tal vez en algún nivel, podría relacionarse con ellos, aun cuando esos niños a veces le frustraran, como ahora.

—Dime otra vez lo que pasó, por favor, y esta vez no mientas —dijo Louis. En las últimas semanas en que Louis lo había conocido, Keith había sido un buen chico y se llevaban bien. Louis nunca había pensado que Keith se metería en problemas con la policía.

Keith estaba dispuesto a gritar la negación de nuevo, pero Louis se le quedó mirando. El muchacho bajó la mirada, inquieto.

—Tomé los condones de la estantería cerca de la cajera cuando ella no estaba mirando —murmuró Keith, su rostro rojo como remolacha..

—¿Qué? —Louis había oído bien, pero no lo podía creer.

Keith repitió lo que había dicho, cabeza abajo todavía. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

Louis le preguntó ala oficial de policía.

—¿Es eso cierto, señora?

—Por desgracia, es muy cierto, señor. Ya que este es su primer delito y es tan joven, el dueño de la tienda decidió no presentar cargos, siempre y cuando este joven prometa no volver a robar otra vez.

Louis suspiró de alivio y miró a Keith.

—¿Has oído eso, Keith? Eres muy afortunado, ya sabes.

—Sí, Louis —dijo, sonando más sincero en ese momento.

—Debes pedir perdón. —Louis esperaba sonar bastante severo.

Keith miró lentamente a la policía y dijo: —Lo siento, señora. Le prometo que nunca voy a robar otra vez.

La mujer asintió.

—Mantente alejado de los problemas, hijo. Veo que eres un chico dulce. No quiero que arruines tu vida por un error estúpido. ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, señora. —Keith bajó la cabeza.

—Ahora, ¿Dónde están los bienes que tomaste?

Keith se sonrojó de nuevo. Sacó cinco paquetes de condones de los bolsillos y se los entregó.

Ella guardó los condones y se volvió a Louis.

—Cuide del muchacho, señor —dijo a Louis.

—Lo haré, señora —dijo Louis. Ella asintió y volvió a su coche, y Louis se volvió hacia Keith, moviendo la cabeza. Se sentaron en el banquillo, Keith todavía evitando su mirada—. ¿Qué diablos te poseyó para robar condones?

Keith murmuró algo que Louis no entendió bien.

—¿Cómo?

—He dicho que quiero tener sexo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, más fuerte—. Todos los chicos y algunas chicas de aquí ya han tenido relaciones sexuales. No quiero ser el único virgen por aquí.

—Keith, tienes catorce años. Demasiado joven para tener relaciones sexuales. Todavía tienes un montón de tiempo para explorar. Además, ¿no debes salir primero? ¿Ir al cine o comer pizzas? ¿Incluso tuviste tu primer beso?

—Todavía no, pero ya sabes. Los otros chicos están siempre presumiendo de su experiencia. Sólo no quiero verme fuera de moda.

Por supuesto, Keith quería ser cool. Cada adolescente lo quería. Louis deseaba saber qué decir, pero él había sido todo lo contrario a cool cuando tenía la edad de Keith. Había sido el típico alguien nerd, intimidado por las burlas de deportistas y cheerleaders. Alguien como Harry Styles sería el hombre perfecto para hablar de 'cool' con Keith. Louis apostaba a que había sido el chico más popular de la escuela, tal vez Harry había recorrido todo el camino de ser gay y aun así, había sido el chico cool.

—Bueno... la cosa es que... Keith... —Louis sacudido su cerebro, buscando algo que decir que no sonara horriblemente cliché o hipócrita—. El sexo no se trata de ser cool. El sexo es sobre la conexión con un ser querido—Louis dijo finalmente—. No debes apresurarte. Estaba en mi último año de universidad antes de conocer a mi primer novio. —Syd no había sido, sin duda la persona correcta, pero Louis no creía que Keith necesitara saber eso.

Keith reflexionó sobre esto por un rato.

—Así que encontraste a tu novio, el primer hombre con el que tuviste relaciones sexuales, ¿en la universidad?

Louis hizo una mueca ante la elección de las palabras, pero le dio la razón.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Todavía están juntos?

Louis tragó.

—Nos separamos hace unos meses.

Keith frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué se separaron? —Keith era un muchacho inteligente y curioso, lo que era bueno, pero había algunas cosas que Louis no tenía ganas de compartir.

—La gente cambia —dijo Louis. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Se sentaron por un rato, hablando. Keith era un chico dulce, incluso después de lo que le había sucedido. Cómo los padres pueden poner a un niño de catorce años de edad en la calle, porque abrió su sexualidad, estaba más allá de él. Los padres de Louis eran ciertamente lejos de ser perfecto, pero tanto como les disgustaba su preferencia sexual, no lo habrían dejado en la calle en la podredumbre. Louis esperaba que Keith encontrara otra casa pronto, una familia que podría aceptar quién era.

—¿Louis?

La voz familiar hizo que Louis girara la cabeza tan rápido, que no se habría sorprendido si hubiera conseguido un latigazo.

Harry —el molesto, arrogante, caliente Harry Styles— se paró frente a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una caja _Godiva*_ en forma de corazón en sus manos.

_(*. Godiva Chocolatier es un fabricante de bombones de Godiva Chocolatier lujo y otros productos)_

Louis se puso rígido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba áspera, incluso a sus oídos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Keith mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—John me dijo que estabas aquí.

Louis mataría a John, lenta y dolorosamente.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaron las flores? —Harry llevaba una simple camiseta azul_—la que mostraba sus ligeros músculos— _y vaqueros desteñidos. No había nada especial acerca de la ropa, eran directamente de estantería, pero ellas le quedaban tan bien, que podrían haber sido adaptadas para él.

—Si —dijo Louis.

Harry claramente esperaba más de una respuesta, pero Louis no agregó nada.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Respuesta? ¿Respuesta a qué?

Harry sonrió.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¡No! ¿Por qué iba yo a salir contigo?

La respuesta de Louis tomó a Harry con la guardia baja. Su sonrisa vaciló.

—Bueno... llámame si cambias de idea, ¿de acuerdo? —Empujó la caja a Louis, que la cogió por reflejo—. Aquí. Espero que te guste. —Harry se alejó antes de que Louis pudiera devolverle el paquete.

Louis quedó inmóvil, mirando la espalda de Harry cuando se iba. Él debía devolverlo. Realmente debería, pero ¿por qué no podía mover sus pies?

El sonido de Keith aclarándose la garganta le volvió de nuevo a la realidad. Keith tragaba una sonrisa. Louis entregó la caja a Keith.

Keith agarró la caja con el entusiasmo típico de un muchacho de catorce años de edad.

—Whoa, esto es algo caro, hombre —dijo él, examinando la caja desde todos los ángulos, claramente asombrado por el impecable envase—. Hay una carta.

Antes de que Louis pudiera quitárselo, Keith la había abierto —por suerte era pequeño, genérico, y cuadrado, no como el anterior y decía: _Llámame. Hay un móvil y un teléfono fijo. _

Keith se la entregó a Louis.

Louis miró la tarjeta como si fuera a saltar y morderlo en cualquier momento, no obstante, lo guardó. Keith abrió la caja y se comió un trozo de trufa de chocolate recubierto de cacao en polvo.

—¿Quieres un poco? —Le ofreció la caja a Louis.

El aroma era embriagador, pero Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy intolerante a la lactosa. Los chocolates me pueden hacer mal.

—Eso es una mierda. —El niño se metió otro trozo en la boca.

—Sí. —Louis se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, con la tentación de probar uno. Al menos a Keith le gustó, así que los dulces no eran una pérdida total.

—Entonces, ¿quién es el tipo? ¿Es tu ex? —Keith preguntó de nuevo.

—No. Sólo alguien que conocí en la universidad. Me dio flores hace unos días. Es extraño.

—Él es lindo.

—Él no lo es —respondió Louis.

Keith lanzó una mirada amenazadora, todavía masticando.

Louis suspiró y admitió su derrota.

—Está bien... la mayoría de la gente lo encontraría estéticamente atractivo, sí.

—¿Quieres decir, como, guapísimo?

—Bueno... sí.

Keith asintió, satisfecho, y tomó un chocolate oscuro en forma de concha de la caja.

El olor hizo agua la boca de Louis. ¿Una pequeña pieza lo podría poner enfermo? Sabía que no debería, pero la tentación era cada vez más difícil de resistir.

—¿Te gusta?

Louis volvió la cabeza para mirar a Keith.

—¡No!

Keith sonrió.

—No me gusta.

Keith se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo que tú digas, hombre.

—Es molesto y arrogante y demasiado amable. Él no es mi tipo. —Incluso a sus oídos, sonaba falso.

—Está bien. —Keith no trató de ocultar su diversión.

Louis se dio por vencido.

—Deja algo para los otros chicos. —Señaló la caja medio vacía.

Keith puso dos piezas más en su boca y la cerró.

—¡Amigo! ¡Esto es lo mejor que he comido nunca! Creo que deberías salir con este chico, Louis. Entonces él te dará más chocolate, y me los puedes dar a mí. —Keith sonrió.

Louis no se dignó contestar.

—¡Espera! Creo que todavía tengo una. —Keith enterró su mano profundamente en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete de condones de sus pantalones vaqueros. Haciendo caso omiso de la sorpresa de Louis, se la entregó a él con una expresión solemne—. Aquí. Creo que probablemente vas a necesitar esto más que yo.

Louis gimió. Uno de estos días, iba a matar a Harry con seguridad.

💘

Tan pronto como Harry entró en el cuarto de baño, alguien lo agarró y lo empujó contra la pared. El hombre se arrodilló frente a Harry, estaba a punto de abrir la cremallera de Harry, cuando Harry lo detuvo.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —Bajó la vista y reconoció a James, un hombre que lo había mamado un par de veces antes. Lástima que Harry no estuviera de humor para una mamada rápida en el baño del bar.

James miró hacia arriba.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, amigo, no puedo. —Harry plasmó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿No puedes? —preguntó James, la molestia evidente en su voz—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? —Harry pensó que tal vez era porque nadie en esta parte del mundo le restaba importancia cuando ofrecía su servicio legendario—. ¿Qué mierda, hombre? ¿Estás, como, impotente o algo así?

Harry seguía sonriendo.

—Lo siento. ¿Tal vez la próxima vez?

—Lo que sea. —James salió del cuarto de baño, empujando la puerta más de lo necesario. Antes de que Harry pudiera coger su mano, se giró y le golpeó en la nariz. _¡Mierda!_

Si alguna vez le permitía a James que lo mamara otra vez, él iba a comer mucha carne roja en primer lugar. Con ajo. Después de beber un galón de cerveza. Harry esperaba que la carne y la cerveza hicieran su gusto saber horrible, el muy cabrón se ahogaría con ella.

Se miró en el espejo. Su nariz estaba un poco dolorida, pero no se rompió. Salió del baño y regresó a su asiento en el bar. Herbert, compañero de Harry para beber y compañero de graduación, ya estaba en su segunda botella de Coors. La botella de Harry todavía estaba intacta. Se dejó caer en la silla y tomó un largo trago de cerveza fría.

—Ah... ahora me siento mucho mejor —Harry dijo.

—¿Qué pasa? Te ves un poco deprimido o algo así.

Harry dejó la botella.

—James me abordó en el baño.

—¿James? ¿Te refieres a James el Hoover*?

_(*. Se refiere a succionar, Hoover es una marca de aspiradora. Mamada = Succionar)_

Harry rió por lo bajo.

—Si tan sólo te mamó en el baño... Oh, wow, eso fue rápido. ¿Es así de bueno? ¿O tienes un problema de resistencia? —Herbert sonrió.

Harry miró.

—Lo rechacé.

—¿Por qué? —Herbert parecía perplejo.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la gente hacía una gran cosa de eso, como si Harry se hubiera negado al Dios de la población gay o algo así?

—No hay razón.

—Oh, Dios mío, tienes una ETS*, ¿no? —Herbert tenía la voz ronca. Al oír sus palabras, un hombre se volvió para mirarlo con sorpresa y disgusto. Un par de chicos rápidamente les dieron un gran rodeo.

_(*. Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual)_

—Shh... —Harry silbó—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Herbert tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No, no tengo una enfermedad de transmisión sexual —dijo Harry, deliberadamente levantando la voz. Miró a su alrededor y miró a los hombres que lo miraban fijamente.

—Está bien... Está bien... Joder. Estás sensible hoy.

—¡Estás arruinando la oportunidad de tener un polvo rápido en este bar nunca más!

Herbert sonrió.

—Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué te niegas a James? Demonios, qué no daría yo para conseguir una mamada de él, pero no creo que él vaya para el tipo corpulento con barba. —Herbert era un hippie residente del campus, se vestía con camisas floreadas, cabello largo trenzado y diferentes tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo. Herbert siempre se vio como un contento nativo. Harry tendían a estar de acuerdo con su aspecto, más por la actitud a veces grosera de su amigo.

Harry giró los ojos.

—No es tan bueno como la mayoría de la gente piensa, y es un culo.

Herbert resopló.

—Está bien, está bien, tal vez él tiene un talento real. Quiero decir, si hay un concurso para chupar polla, no cabe duda de que vaya a ganar. Aún así... Bueno, es que... ya sabes... Creo que es hora de algo más que una sola mesillas de noche y mamadas en el baño.

Herbert enarcó las cejas.

—¿Así que estás pensando en sentar cabeza, tener una relación, y toda esa mierda?

Harry hizo una mueca. Sólo Herbert podría decir _"sentar cabeza"_ y _"relación"_ como todo el mundo dice _"mierda de perro"._ Hablar con Herbert había sido una mala idea. Él era un mal ejemplo para los hombres bisexuales en todas partes. Su pasatiempo favorito era dormir mucho, y nunca con la misma persona más de una vez. Detestaba las relaciones, diciendo que un compromiso sería un calambre en su estilo y matar su vida sexual. Harry sospechaba que había algo más allá de la respuesta superficial, pero nunca presionó. A algunas personas simplemente no les gustaba ser analizadas.

—No importa —dijo Harry.

—Oh, no, no. No retrocedas después de decir cosas así. Vamos, amigo. Cuéntame. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Harry terminó el resto de su cerveza de un trago, dejó la botella, y ordenó otra.

—Un poco.

—Vamos, acaba ya de confesar. ¿Quién es el afortunado que ha conquistado el corazón de residente Don Juan gay de la Universidad de St. Phillips?

Harry volteó el dedo a Herbert. Su segunda cerveza vino y Harry bebió la mitad de ella antes de encontrar el coraje para responder.

—Louis Tomlinson.

Herbert miró desconcertado.

—¿Quién?

—Louis Tomlinson, un asistente del departamento de sociología. Más bajo que yo. Delgado. Castaño.

—¿Te refieres al chico nerd y flaco?

Harry miró a Herbert.

—Él no es flaco. Él es delgado. Y sí, parece un poco nerd, pero de una manera linda.

Herbert dibujó sus cejas juntas.

—No veo qué hay de especial en él. Quiero decir, mírate. Chicas y chicos prácticamente se lanzan a ti y algunos hombres heterosexuales también, según los rumores. ¿Por qué conformarse con alguien como él?

—Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con alguien como él?

Herbert levantó los brazos de una manera aplacadora.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no hay necesidad de convertirse en boxeador de golpe. Él no es mi tipo. Y no creía que fuera el tuyo tampoco.

—¿Cómo puedes saber cuál es mi tipo? Yo no beso y cuento, a diferencia de un cierto amigo que tengo.

Herbert sonrió.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesto y orgulloso.

—La población en general exige que seas un pervertido.

Herbert se echó a reír, un sonido en pleno auge que provocó que muchas cabezas giraran en su dirección. Más de unos cuantos pares de ojos se dirigieron a Harry, mirándolo de reojo. Harry volvió su mirada, pero su corazón no estaba en ello. Él no había querido tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier persona desde el incidente con Walden. Espera, eso no era del todo cierto, porque él realmente quería dormir con Louis. Pero el sexo no era todo lo que quería, y Harry no sabía qué hacer para que Louis notara que no estaba bromeando.

Durante sus años de estudiante, había estado demasiado ocupada estudiando y partiéndose el culo para pagar la matrícula y el alojamiento como para tener tiempo para una relación. Como asistente, por fin podía relajarse un poco. El salario que tenía era generoso en comparación con el que se pagaba en otras universidades. Además, su abuela acababa de morir y lo dejó como el único beneficiario de su testamento, que incluía una casa y un coche viejo. Harry todavía podía recordar cómo su abuela lo había apoyado cuando llegó por primera vez a ella.

Ella le abrazó y le dijo: _"Gracias por decírmelo. Sabes que no cambiaría nada, ¿no? Todavía espero conocer a tu novio, ¿me oyes?"_ Ella se había mantenido como su firme partidario hasta que falleció hace dos años. Los padres de Harry lo apoyaban, pero aun así le pidieron que pretendiera ser derecho frente a sus familias ampliamente religiosas, para tratar de mantener las apariencias. Granny fue, quizás, la única genuina en su familia. Y él no había tenido la oportunidad de llevar a cualquier hombre con el que saliera, para conocerla.

Esperaba no haberla decepcionado. Pensar en ella todavía ponía los ojos de Harry llorosos.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Pensar en Louis te hace llorar? Así de mal, ¿eh? —Herbert le miraba con preocupación y compasión en sus ojos.

—No, idiota. Estoy pensando en mi abuela.

—Oh. Lo siento. —Herbert podría actuar como un culo a veces, y su siempre-arriba actitud les había metido en las situaciones más embarazosas que Harry pudiera contar, pero realmente era un buen amigo. Harry golpeó el hombro de Herbert para mostrar que no había resentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

—¿Eh?

—Louis. ¿Quieres entrar en sus pantalones, ¿no?

—Una relación, Herbert. No solo entrar en sus pantalones. Quiero tener una relación con él. Si alguna vez me da la oportunidad.

—¿Le has invitado a salir?

—Un par de veces. Me rechazó.

—¿Tiene un novio?

—Revisé su situación sentimental de Facebook y también le pedí a John, un asistente que comparte la oficina con él. Me dijo que Louis dejó a su novio de hace un año y no ha estado con nadie desde entonces.

—¿Tal vez no eres su tipo?

Harry suspiró y bebió un largo trago de cerveza.

—No tengo ni idea.

Herbert frunció el ceño, como era su costumbre cuando estaba pensando mucho.

—¿Hiciste algo para apagarlo?

Harry terminó su segunda cerveza.

—No tengo ni idea. Hice lo mismo que hice cuando quise entrar en los pantalones de esas chicas. Les enviaba flores y chocolate.

Herbert curvó su boca hacia arriba.

—¿Flores? ¿Chocolate? Te das cuenta de que es un hombre, ¿no? ¿O esconde algo debajo de sus pantalones de lo que no estoy al tanto?

_Culo._ Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a mostrarle que hablo en serio?

Herbert se rió entre dientes.

—¿Me estás preguntando? Nunca he _'cortejado a un hombre antes'_ —dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire con las manos—. Cuando se trata de chicos, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar, _'Hey, ¿quieres follar?'_ Si lo hace, es seguir adelante con él. Si no lo hace, me muevo a otro hombre. Quiero decir, ¿no es el punto de tener relaciones sexuales con otros hombres? Así que no tienes que preocuparte de cortejarlo, citas y toda esa mierda.

Harry lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su amigo.

—Estás generalizando, Herb. Como académico, deberías saberlo mejor.

—Sé que no debo de enviar flores y chocolate para tener a un hombre en una cita. —Herbert sonrió.

—¡Era un ramo muy varonil! Ni una rosa de color rosa o rojo. Y era chocolate Godiva, ¿quién puede resistirse a Godiva?

Herbert volvió a reír, pero Harry decidió dejarlo pasar. Su amigo tenía un punto, después de todo.

💘

A la mañana siguiente, Harry no tenía tiempo para pensar en Louis, ya que Herbert y él estaban frente al profesor Yates, su director de tesis. El profesor Yates estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques infames, la segunda vez este mes, de hecho. Él era un académico destacado en su campo, pero también era temperamental, por decir lo menos.

—Esta es la tercera donación que rechazan en una semana. ¿Qué somos? ¿Autores en busca de agentes? —él despotricaba, con las manos en el aire en señal de frustración, la saliva volando alrededor—. ¡Personas retrasadas! ¿Cómo esperan que nos permitamos ampliar nuestro campo de investigación, si no van a dar ni un centavo para una investigación importante como la nuestra?

—No podemos argumentar que la mayoría de las empresas de condones piensan que una investigación sobre la efectividad de las campañas dirigidas a los adolescentes es más beneficioso para ellos que la conciencia de ETS entre LGBTQ geriátrico —murmuró Herbert.

Harry hizo una mueca. ¡Idiota! Herbert no sabría de tacto a menos que lo follaran por el culo.

El profesor Yates lo miró.

—¿Así que estás de acuerdo con ellos en que la investigación de sexo enloquecido adolescente es más importante que una mejora de la calidad de vida de los homosexuales de edad avanzada? ¿Crees que la gente mayor no necesita tener relaciones sexuales para tener una vida sana y plena?

Tiempo para un poco de control de daños.

—Estoy seguro de que Herbert no quiso decirlo de esa manera, profesor. —Harry intentó calmar al hombre airado. En su interior, tuvo un fuerte impulso, casi incontrolable de estrangular a su mejor amigo.

El profesor Yates resopló y se dejó caer en su asiento.

—No me importa si lo dice en serio o no. Lo que sé es que estoy harto de esta actitud de la sociedad hacia las personas mayores. ¡No hay respeto! ¡Ninguno en absoluto! Tal vez será mejor ir a China, donde se muestran el debido respeto por los mayores. No me puedo imaginar que vaya a ser muy difícil conseguir fondos allí. Oí que su gobierno está contratando académicos occidentales.

Harry y Herbert se miraron con horror. El profesor Yates no podía ser serio, ¿verdad? Pero ¿y si lo era? Había rumores de que él se puso ligeramente desquiciado desde que su compañero lo dejó por un hombre más joven hace unos meses. Si el profesor Yates era serio en mudarse a China, sería una mala noticia para sus tesis. Encontrar un nuevo asesor en esa etapa era impensable.

—Eh... Eh... Estoy seguro de que hay organizaciones que pueden ver el mérito de su proyecto, profesor. —Herbert trató de sonreír, pero salió una mueca en su lugar.

—Si están ahí, no los puedo encontrar.

Harry tragó, su mente corriendo.

—Tal vez podamos ayudar. Mañana va a haber un baile de caridad para recaudar fondos para un nuevo edificio de LGBTQ, el Centro St. Phillips. Como miembros de la facultad, creo que podemos asegurar una invitación o dos. Tal vez podamos hablar con los posibles benefactores o entrevistar a los encargados, y ver si alguno de ellos está interesado en financiar nuestra investigación.

El profesor Yates me fulminó con la mirada.

—Odio las bolas, de caridad o de otra manera.

_(*. Se refiere a los montones, se deja lo original, ya que de otro modo no se entendería por qué la risa y la broma de Herbert.)_

Hubo un sonido de risa ahogada del hombre a su lado. Harry le dio un duro codazo a Herbert.

—No se preocupe por la bola. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo. Prometo que vamos a encontrar una ayuda para nuestro proyecto. —Era muy raro que un asistente o estudiante de postgrado buscara fondos para la investigación, pero lo que sea. Él haría cualquier cosa para salvar su pellejo.

💘

A diferencia de las numerosas cenas benéficas a las que su madre le hizo asistir, Harry se divirtió un poco en el baile. Conversó con académicos y activistas sobre temas sociales y políticos. La bola se hizo aún mejor cuando vio a Louis —viéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar— hablando con un bien vestido, hombre de mediana edad. Louis se mantenía arrastrando los pies y jugando con su pajarita.

—Se supone que estamos conversando con los benefactores de las subvenciones —le susurró Herbert. —Relájate, la noche aún es joven.

Harry tomó un canapé del buffet y se lo comió. La comida y el vino eran excelentes y la gente que conoció aún más. Tal vez tenía que asistir a más bailes de caridad.

Tomó otra copa de vino de un camarero y volvió a observar a Louis. Louis llevaba un esmoquin que era un poco demasiado grande para él y un corbatín negro, ligeramente ladeado porque seguía tirando de ella. Dios, era tan lindo. Harry tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de ir hacia él y darle un tonto beso.

Herbert dijo: —¿Ves ese chico de ahí? ¿El hombre viejo que está hablando con Louis? Su nombre es Richmond. Siempre divaga y sigue y sigue. No creo que vaya a dejar de hablar hasta la medianoche por lo menos. Peor aún, para el día siguiente, voy a olvidar completamente lo que él habló la noche anterior. Charlar con él es una pérdida importante de tiempo.

Harry sonrió.

—Entonces, supongo que tengo que ir en su rescate. —Y era la excusa perfecta para charlar con Louis.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? Se supone que debes estar encontrando subvenciones, no rescatar a una princesa.

—Eso está fuera de lugar, Herbert.

—¡Vaya, príncipe azul está enojado! —Herbert sonrió. Podía ser un idiota a veces.

—Deja de insultar a Louis. —La voz de Harry era fuerte.

—Está bien, lo siento. —Herbert levantó sus manos.

Bueno, bien por él. Harry no le hizo caso y se acercó a Louis y Richmond.

💘

Cuando Louis decidió convertirse en un académico, no se había imaginado que iba a necesitar consejos de marketing de su viejo —que había sido un vendedor puerta a puerta de aspiradora de limpieza total—. Su padre le había dicho que todo en el mundo giraba en torno a la comercialización, pero Louis no le había creído.

Había pensado que sólo tenía que hacer lo que mejor sabía, que era la investigación, el estudio y asesoramiento, con el fin de sobrevivir como un académico y activista. Louis deseó haber escuchado a su padre.

—No puedo imaginar lo que poseían esos viejos tontos para llegar a esta idea ¡Es indignante, ¿no te parece?

Louis forzó lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa simpática.

—Sí, señor Richmond. No me puedo imaginar una idea más extravagante. —Y él no podía. No cuando él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Louis odiado los bailes de caridad, o cualquier reunión social para el caso. Sin embargo, la profesora Hudson tenía un importante proyecto en curso, en relación con la educación sexual de jóvenes adolescentes, un proyecto que necesitaba financiamiento. Por lo tanto, charlar con benefactores como Thomas Richmond era un mal necesario.

El Sr. Richmond no se detenía y la mente de Louis sintonizaba automáticamente la mayor parte de lo que decía. Su pajarita era demasiado apretada, el esmoquin estaba empezando a irritarlo, y sus zapatos nuevos le hacían doler terriblemente. ¡Gracias a Dios que no tenía que bailar! Louis miró su reloj. Richmond había hablado sin parar durante los últimos treinta y tres minutos. Había tratado de escuchar lo que decía, pero su cerebro no podía procesar tanto laberinto, iba desde la política a la economía, y la incompetencia general de la generación más joven. Richmond no le había dado la oportunidad de hablar. El hombre parecía estar más interesado en escuchar su propia voz.

Al otro lado, la profesora Hudson le lanzó una sonrisa de compasión. Ella estaba haciendo su parte en el lanzamiento de su propuesta a Henry Beaumont, miembro del consejo de otra organización. Sin embargo, el hombre parecía estar más interesado en coquetear con la hermosa profesora en lugar de escucharla. No era su noche, sin duda. Bueno, al menos no estaba solo en su miseria.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿Tenemos la oportunidad de hacerles revertir su decisión?

La atención de Louis rompió de nuevo en Richmond.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Crees que podamos convencerlos de que cambien de opinión?

—Um... tal vez. Sí, por supuesto, podemos hacerlo. —Louis era malo en una pequeña charla. No sabía cómo fingir escuchar, asentir en el momento adecuado, o hacer ruidos sin compromiso. Richmond lo observaba desde detrás de sus gruesas gafas, como si evaluara su honestidad. Louis sonrió y bebió vino para cubrir su nerviosismo. Tal vez este era el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento.

—Señor, hay algo que quiero discutir, si usted tiene el tiempo. La profesora Hudson y yo estamos en medio de un proyecto sobre...

—¡Señor Richmond! —alguien interrumpido.

Louis se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con la sonrisa de Harry Styles.

—Señor Richmond, me alegra conocerle esta noche. He oído hablar mucho de usted y su organización. Soy Harry Styles. Estoy aquí en nombre del Profesor Yates. Lo conoce, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Richmond se iluminaron con reconocimiento.

—Ah, sí, David Yates. ¿Cómo está?

—Está bien, señor, y todavía enérgico, como siempre.

Harry sólo necesitó cinco minutos para dominar por completo la conversación. Se reían y charlaban como antiguos amigos, mientras que Louis estaba junto a ellos, sintiéndose torpe e ignorado. Su irritación por Harry Styles subió una muesca o dos. Louis sabía que probablemente estaba siendo injusto con Harry. No era su culpa que sin esfuerzo pudiera construir relaciones con todo el mundo, o que fuera tan guapo y encantador.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor Richmond. Es indignante que deseen incluir introversión con fines de diagnóstico en el manual de diagnóstico para los psiquiatras, el _DSM V*_. De hecho, la mitad de nosotros acabaría en manicomios, ¿no es cierto?

_(*. Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales)_

Ahora los dos estaban riendo. Louis debería reír también, por causa de conveniencia, pero él estaba demasiado molesto para hacerlo. 

_«__Introvertido, mi culo»_, pensó sin caridad. _«Si Harry Styles es una persona introvertida, entonces yo soy un esquizofrénico catatónico.»_ Louis realmente quería irse, pero era muy necesario atraer el interés de Richmond.

—Señor... —Lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿La profesora Hudson me está preguntando si le gustaría ver nuestra propuesta?

Pero Richmond no prestó atención. Estaba absorto en algo que Harry estaba diciendo acerca de cómo la experiencia sexual sólo podía mejorar con la edad. ¿Cómo llegaron a la idiosincrasia del sexo de todos modos?

—Es por eso que algunos de nosotros estamos planeando investigar alternativas para prácticas sexuales entre homosexuales geriátricos, señor Richmond. Estoy seguro que los resultados serán interesantes, ¿no le parece? —Harry estaba ampliamente radiante, como si Richmond ya hubiera accedido a financiar su indignante proyecto.

Harry parecía más a un actor de Hollywood que un estudiante graduado. Completo con su _tux* _adaptado perfectamente. Con sus largas pestañas, cálidos ojos verdes y una sonrisa atractiva, no era de extrañar que pudiera suavizar-convencer a cualquiera en la financiación de cualquier cosa. También tenía las piernas largas que se sentirían perfectas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Louis cuando Louis golpeara a su molesto pretendiente contra el colchón.

_(*. Esmoquin)_

Bueno, ¿por qué de repente tenía pensamientos sucios sobre Harry?

Al oír la risa, la atención de Louis rompió de nuevo a la conversación, sólo para descubrir que Harry y Richmond lo miraban con diversión. Había sido encontrado recolectando lana de nuevo.

—Un día todo el mundo se beneficiará de su investigación, como el Sr. Tomlinson aquí —dijo Richmond, con los ojos bailando de alegría. Harry le sonreía, una dentuda sonrisa de mil vatios, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Entonces, Harry hizo un guiño a Louis.

Las mejillas de Louis se calentaron por la vergüenza y la ira. Ya había tenido suficiente. Harry había robado la atención de Richmond por descarrilar la conversación, y ahora se estaba burlando de él. Si Louis hubiera sido otro tipo de hombre, lo habría golpeado en la cara.

Louis murmuró una excusa y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo caso omiso de Harry quien le pidió que esperara.

💘

—Eso salió bien—dijo John.

—Cállate. —Harry masajeó su sien. La había jodido. La molesta expresión de Louis había sido inconfundible.

—En lugar de tratar de impresionarlo con grandes gestos, ¿por qué no intentar, ya sabes, averiguar lo que realmente necesita? —Harry se volvió, con la intención de dar al entrometido un pedazo de su mente. John tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. A pesar de su actitud relajada, había un atisbo de acero en su voz.

—Y ¿cómo puedo hacer eso? Él no quiere hablar conmigo, y mucho menos salir conmigo.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso? Se siente humillado. Pensó que se burlaban de él. Por eso se fue corriendo.

Harry hizo una mueca y movió los pies.

—Nunca tuve la intención de ponerlo en aprietos.

—Louis tiene problemas. Él es un gran tipo, pero está herido. Mucho. Por sus compañeros y por personas que afirmaban amarlo. No voy a romper su confianza diciéndote más, pero si no eres serio sobre él, encuentra otro tipo.

Harry miró los ojos de John.

—Hablo en serio acerca de él. No puedo prometer que vamos a ser compatibles, pero me gustaría al menos una oportunidad de intentarlo. Y voy a trabajar duro para no hacerle daño. No me gusta lastimar a nadie, de forma deliberada o no.

John inclinó la cabeza, observando a Harry por un momento. Luego asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que había visto. Sacó una hoja de papel y garabateó una dirección.

—La noche de lo viernes, a veces, Louis va a un bar.

—Gracias, hombre. —Harry le dio unas palmadas de nuevo a John un par de veces, haciendo que el hombre delgado se tambaleara hacia adelante. John se contuvo y se enderezó, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

—Louis es bueno y él es mi amigo. Si alguna vez le haces daño, voy a patearte el culo.

Su tono era grave, pero Harry sofocó una carcajada. La frase sonaba tan mal viniendo de este hombre que era más bajo que él por varias pulgadas y más ligero por una veintena de kilos.

—Oh, yo no soy el que va a azotar tu negro y azul culo. —Sonrió John—. Él es el único que va a hacer que sientas cada palmada en el trasero durante un mes por lo menos. —Señaló a un hombre grande, musculoso, con un bigote espeso y pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro. Con sus ojos blancos y afilado tux, el hombre parecía un mafioso de las películas. Harry se estremeció un poco—. Él es mi Papi —dijo John, el orgullo y el afecto evidente en su voz.

Harry frunció el ceño. El tipo estaba solo en los cuarenta años, él no podría ser el padre biológico de John... Oh. ¡Oh! Ese tipo de papá.

Harry se sonrojó y asintió.

—No lastimar a Louis o tu mafioso Papi me va a golpear. Ya lo tengo.

💘

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, no hubo flores o regalos de Harry. Louis tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de Harry y no podía dejar de preguntarse por él. ¿Por qué Harry envió los regalos? ¿Por qué lo había dejado? ¿Creía él que Louis no estaba interesado y se había movido a otro? ¿O los regalos anteriores fueron bromas? Louis no creía que un asistente como Harry gastaría tanto dinero en bromas.

—¿Crees que ha cambiado de opinión?

John levantó la vista de la prueba que estaba revisando.

—¿Quién?

—Harry. Dejó de ponerse en contacto conmigo.

John levantó la ceja.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Pregúntale tú mismo. Tengo su número de teléfono si lo deseas.

La pluma que Louis tenía en la mano cayó al suelo con estrépito.

—¿Qué? —Louis miró a John con incredulidad.

—Llámalo. Ve lo que quiere.

—¿Cómo demonios has sacado su número?

—Tengo mis caminos.

Louis entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Pero la expresión de John no dijo nada y no miró a Louis. John garabateó en el papel de un estudiante, lo puso en una pila, y cogió otro. El hombre era exasperante a veces.

Louis suspiró y volvió a calificar su pila de pruebas. Después de dar Fs* a tres estudiantes consecutivos, Louis estaba dispuesto a romper el resto de las pruebas y tirarlos en la basura. La calificación no era una buena idea cuando estaba de mal humor. Louis hizo crujir sus tiesos nudillos.

_(*. Nota mínima, deficiente)_

—¿Están recibiendo estudiantes más tontos o sólo dan un carajo?

John se rió entre dientes.

—A algunos no les importa si fallan o no. Algunos son genios. Yo creo que ha sido así durante mucho tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a la profesora Hudson parada en la puerta, sonriendo. La profesora Hudson era voluntaria en el Centro Juvenil LGBTQ de St. Phillips, y parte de sus responsabilidades era encontrar hogares para los adolescentes que vivían en el centro.

—Hola, profesora. —Louis le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Hay noticias? —preguntó John.

—Una familia se ha comprometido a tomar a Keith. Me gustaría saber si vas a visitarlo.

Louis sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Quizá pudiera llevar al niño a la biblioteca o museo. 

¿Un típico muchacho de catorce años de edad, en tales cosas? Probablemente preferiría ir a conciertos. Louis hizo una mueca.

Él y la música a todo volumen no se llevaban bien. Tal vez sería mejor cine. Por lo menos, podrían admirar a los actores guapos juntos. Desde un punto de vista puramente estético, por supuesto.

—¿Escuchó alguna noticia sobre la subvención?

Su rostro se ensombreció, diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—El señor Richmond no nos dio la beca, ¿verdad?

La profesora Hudson negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal el señor Beaumont? —Louis preguntó.

—Su organización ha dejado de dar subvenciones para nuevos proyectos futuros debido a problemas de presupuesto.

Louis tragó su decepción y le sonrió forzadamente.

—Bueno, podemos intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Tal vez otras organizaciones?

La profesor Hudson negó con la cabeza. Habían sabido que no iba a ser fácil, dada la situación económica actual.

—¿Quién tiene la subvención de Richmond? —preguntó.

—No me dijeron, pero tengo información de mi fuente que es una propuesta de investigación para los homosexuales de edad avanzada.

¿Por qué no le sorprendió eso?

Dios, necesitaba un trago.

💘

_Pink Flamingo_ no era ni extravagante ni un bar gay, como su nombre podría sugerir. El pub era pequeño y pintoresco, situado en el otro lado de la ciudad. Era frecuentado por profesores y estudiantes solitarios que necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para beber —o esconderse de los chicos de la fraternidad—. No había música alta, hay hombres que se juntaban a citas, bailaban, o socializaban. En resumen, este lugar era la idea de Louis de un refugio seguro.

Como de costumbre, ordenó a su vino favorito, spritzer*. En el momento en que había bebido su quinto vaso, estaba mareado. Si alguien sabía que lo podía conseguir bebido vino con soda, sería el hazmerreír.

_(*. Es un refresco generalmente hecho con vino blanco y soda)_

Estaba mirando el sexto vaso cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado en el taburete de al lado.

—Hey —dijo alguien a su lado.

Louis frunció el ceño. ¿No estaba en contra de la política de barras para dar con extraños? Miró a su lado sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con su mayor enemigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry mostró su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

—Sólo saludar a una cara amiga.

Louis soltó un bufido. No eran amigos por cualquier tramo de la imaginación, bueno, Louis imaginaba por lo menos. Además, había muchas _"caras amigas"_ en ese lugar, como el profesor Yates, aunque a juzgar por varios vasos de chupito vacíos delante de él, y la expresión de aterradora en su rostro, podría ser prudente mantenerse al margen del hombre.

—Nunca pensé que serías un tipo _Pink Flamingo._ —Se rió entre dientes Harry.

¿Qué quiso decir con _"un tipo Pink Flamingo"? _¿Debería estar ofendido?

Louis miró a Harry.

—¿Qué. Estás. Haciendo. Aquí? —Él empujó su dedo en el pecho de Harry.

En lugar de estar molesto, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser increíblemente guapo y ser tan irritante al mismo tiempo?

—Sólo quería tomar un trago, y luego que te vi, así que pensé, ¿por qué beber solo cuando podía tener compañía?

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Viniste a regodearte, ¿verdad?

—¿Regodearme sobre qué? —Harry frunció el ceño, viéndose honestamente confundido. Había un pliegue entre las rectas cejas que le hacía parecer más bien... lindo.

—Acerca de cómo robaron la subvención de Richmond de debajo de mi nariz.

—¿Eh?

Louis lo miró.

—No niegues que tienes la subvención de Richmond.

—No. Sí, me dieron la beca. ¿Pero cuando la robé?

Si las miradas mataran, Harry habría quemado su banquillo a un montón de cenizas.

—¿Te refieres al baile? No sabía que querías hablar de un proyecto con él y no tenía la intención de lanzarle mi propuesta. Probablemente él no se acordaba de lo que hablamos el otro día. Después de eso, bebió bastante pesado. Al parecer, es su costumbre en cada baile de caridad al que asiste.

»Y la subvención que tengo no está relacionado con las posiciones sexuales que los ancianos gays prefieren, si quieres saberlo.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo juro por Dios, cruz a mi corazón. —Harry hizo un gesto cruzando con su mano frente a su pecho.

Louis quería tirar su bebida restante en él, pero no estaba lo suficientemente borracho. Era una pena que aún no pudiera usar alcohol como excusa.

—Siempre estás burlándote de mí.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No lo hago. Mira, me disculpo si he pisado los dedos de tu pie durante el baile de caridad. Parecías estar pasándolo muy mal con ese hombre, así que pensé en intervenir y aliviarte de su presencia. Realmente no sabía que tenías un proyecto del que querías hablar con él. Como he dicho, de todos modos, Richmond generalmente se olvida de lo que habla al día siguiente. Pensé que lo sabías.

Harry parecía sincero; Louis no pudo encontrar falta de honradez en sus ojos, pero el padre de Louis también había mirado sincero cuando escuchaba y consolaba a las amas de casa desesperadas, cuando lo que realmente quería era vender más aspiradoras.

En defensa de su viejo, lo había necesitado para poner comida en la mesa familiar.

¿Cuál era la excusa de Harry? Era, como dijo Keith, guapísimo y popular. ¿Por qué los tipos populares lo hacían cuando ya tenían todo lo que querían? Oh, sí, humillar a los desvalidos.

Harry no era diferente de los atletas que se burlaban de él en la escuela. La idea era deprimente.

Louis terminó su bebida y golpeó unos billetes sobre el mostrador.

—Quédese con el cambio. —Arrastrando las palabras. Paul asintió y tomó el dinero. Louis se puso de pie y salió del bar, tambaleándose.

—¿A dónde vas? —Harry se puso a caminar a su lado.

—Casa.

—No puedes conducir en este estado.

—¿Quién dice que voy a conducir? —Louis miró a Harry, ofendido—. Voy a tomar un taxi.

Harry pareció pensar por un momento, y llegó a una decisión.

—Te voy a llevar a casa.

—No, gracias. Voy a esperar un taxi.

—Vamos, que va a pasar un tiempo antes de coger uno. No he tomado un trago y conduzco un coche perfectamente utilizable.

—No. —Sin embargo, parecía que había juzgado mal lo borracho que estaba. Un estómago vacío y alcohol no se mezclaban bien. Debería haber ordenado alas de pollo o algo así.

Louis sintió girar el mundo cuando sus piernas cedieron. Un par de fuertes manos le impidieron romperse la nariz contra el pavimento.

—Vamos a ir a tu casa.

—Nuh—murmuró.

—Eres tan terco —dijo Harry, exasperado. Sin esperar una respuesta, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y tiró de él en posición vertical. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas poco entusiastas de Louis, lo arrastró hasta el coche, lo empujó hacia el asiento, y chasqueó el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar. Entonces, Harry se metió en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche.

—¿Dónde vives?

—¿Eh? —El mundo seguía girando—. En el noventa y seis de Avenida Grayman. ¿O tal vez sesenta y nueve de Avenida Gay Mane? —Louis frunció el ceño, y se rió entonces.

_Dios, qué indigno_. Pero no pudo reunir la energía para cuidarse en esos momentos.

Harry suspiró y condujo el coche fuera de la zona de aparcamiento. Louis perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo en el coche o a dónde iban. El movimiento le causó náuseas.

Estaba agradecido de que todavía tuviera control suficiente como para no vomitar en el coche de Harry, sin embargo podría vengarse del hijo de puta.

Harry estacionó en un garaje al lado de una casa pintada de blanco con una cerca blanca, una casa de sueño americano. ¿Sabía Harry que vivía allí? El lugar era tan diferente al apartamento de asistente de Louis de una sola habitación. ¿Podría Harry ser tan suertudo?

Louis gimió, medio desesperado y medio debido a las náuseas, cuando Harry se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y con cuidado le sacó del coche.

Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, el afecto más allá de la dignidad y el decoro.

—Eres popular entre los estudiantes y el personal. Los estudiantes te adoran, todo el mundo te adora. Sé que puedes encantar a alguien con nada. No tienes que humillarme por encima de eso—gimió en el hombro de Harry.

—Nunca quise humillarte —fue la respuesta del hombre que estaba luchando para apoyarlo mientras buscaba la llave de la casa.

—Pero lo haces. Siempre lo haces —murmuró—. ¿Por qué me invitas a salir? ¿Enviarme flores delante de mi clase? ¿Y darme Godiva frente al chico que patrocino? ¿Cuando ni siquiera puedo comer chocolates? —Su cabeza se sentía tan pesado, que se apoyó en el cálido hombro de Harry. Louis se acurrucó en el fuerte y amplio pecho, escudriñando un poco, porque Harry olía muy bien, limpio, y fresco, con un toque de loción post ducha, un almizcle que enviaría el líbido de Louis a hiper altura, sólo si su mente no estuviera bebida.Tal como estaba, Louis se contentó con apoyarse en ese cuerpo que olía totalmente fantástico.

Lástima que el hombre fuera un culo.

—Eres igual que todos los deportistas. Y mi ex. Y mi familia...

—Lo siento —dijo el dueño del hombro. Incluso en su borrachera, Louis continuó reconociendo la sinceridad de la disculpa.

—Okay —murmuró Louis y se sometió a la inconsciencia.

💘

El sol de la mañana era una perra. Se levantó muy temprano y su brillo alumbraba demasiado. La cabeza de Louis dolía y sintió como si algo se hubiera metido en su boca y hubiera muerto allí

—Nggh...

Oyó una risita. Abrió los ojos y miró en esa dirección, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de su acción cuando la luz solar apuñaló su cerebro.

—Oh, Dios.

—Levántate y brilla, Louis. Son bien pasadas las diez.

La voz era demasiado alegre. Louis la odió inmediatamente. Quería que la voz fuera tan miserable como él, tal vez más. La miseria amaba la compañía y todo eso.

_«Espera. ¿Compañía?»_

Su cerebro empezó a despertar y le recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

El corazón le latió en el pecho con miedo, y empezó a darse cuenta de que la cama y la almohada debajo de su cabeza eran demasiado suaves y cómodas para ser suya. La habitación era también muy amplia y luminosa, a diferencia de su embotellado departamento.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a su sueño más caliente y la peor pesadilla. El más caliente sueño, porque nunca había visto nada ni a nadie más sexy que el pedazo de pie delante de él con una sombra de las cinco y el pelo despeinado, vestido sólo con un par de negros tighty. La parte pesadilla era porque se trataba de Harry, viéndose divertido y muy alegre también.

Louis se sentó como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. El movimiento hizo que en su cabeza y en estómago sintiera un golpe. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca, tratando de no vomitar. Debió parecer bastante horrible, porque Harry le ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo dirigió al baño, donde Louis rápidamente vació su estómago en la taza del inodoro.

—Así que, por lo tanto, ¿no tocino y huevos para el desayuno?

Louis dejó escapar un patético gemido.

💘

Hace unos años, uno de sus amigos le preguntó si creía en el destino. Louis se había burlado y le dijo que era una suerte de término que los seres humanos inventaron para que la gente pudiera culpar a algo cuando las cosas no salieran como querían.

Louis creía firmemente esta era la venganza del Señor Destino por haberse atrevido a burlarse de su existencia. Se negó a creer que era su propia idiotez que lo había llevado a este punto, totalmente humillado y colgado en la casa de su enemigo. 

Tenía un mal sabor de boca.

—Sabe a orina de caballo, pero esto realmente funciona. Lo he probado en mí mismo un par de veces —dijo Harry, confundiendo su gesto como una reacción a la falla del brebaje que había preparado para Louis.

Louis no levantó la vista del vaso con la medicina de hierbas chinas para curar su resaca. Harry había cuidado excelente de él. Había llevado a Louis a su casa y durmió en el sofá mientras que dejó a Louis tomar su cama. Había dejado a Louis solo para limpiar el baño después de que Louis había vomitado sus intestinos, lo que permitió a Louis conservar algo de dignidad _—no es que a Louis le quedara un poco, pero era el pensamiento lo que contaba—._ Ayudó a Louis a bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina, y le había preparado té de hierbas para la resaca. Harry había sido muy amable con él, un perfecto caballero. Era tan diferente de cómo Louis le había imaginado.

Sin embargo, Louis era cauteloso. ¿Por qué Harry estaba siendo tan amable cuando él había sido nada más que frío? ¿Y cómo debería reaccionar Louis ahora? Él era socialmente inepto en el mejor de los casos y es de lejos la situación más difícil en la que jamás hubiera estado metido. La única cosa que habría hecho que las circunstancias fueran peor, era si hubiera despertado completamente desnudo y enredado con Harry entre las suaves sábanas.

—Cállate —dijo Louis a su cerebro.

—Oh... lo siento. Um... hablo demasiado, ¿no? —Harry jugueteaba con el arco de la taza que sostenía y no se encontraba con la mirada de Louis.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso? No tienes razón para estarlo. Yo soy el que está completamente humillado.

Harry llevaba una descolorida camiseta y pantalones cortos. Gracias a Dios. Louis necesita todo su ingenio con él. No podía estar babeando por el desnudo y tonificado pecho de Harry.

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon ligeramente. El rubor le hacía parecer diez años más joven, como un niño tímido de universidad, en vez del encantador señor que por lo general se presentaba a sí mismo. Se veía... lindo. La comprensión estuvo a punto de atragantar a Louis con el té de hierbas amargas.

—Um... ¿Harry? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Para su sorpresa, Harry no respondió e incluso evitó mirar los ojos de Louis.

_Curioso._

Louis inclinó la cabeza para observar este extraño fenómeno, pero Harry se levantó y se alejó.

—¿Qué quieres para el desayuno?

¿Harry se sentía culpable por algo? ¿Por qué no quería verlo?

—¿Hiciste algo conmigo anoche? —A pesar de estar borracho, Louis estaba bastante seguro de que nada escandaloso había pasado. Lástima, su cerebro inútilmente comentó—. ¿Vas a informar al decano o a la profesora Hudson que tuve un problema con la bebida?

Harry se volvió y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No!

Pero el cerebro de Louis le había proporcionado posibilidades aún más horripilantes.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Me tomaste fotos? ¡¿Vas a decirles a todos que estaba borracho y difundirás mis fotos vomitando en la taza del baño?! —El pensamiento de sus colegas y estudiantes, y en especial de los deportistas, riendo por una foto de él haciendo el ridículo le hizo casi hiperventilar.

—Hey, toma una respiración profunda.

En un segundo, Harry estaba a su lado, frotándole la espalda con un movimiento circular. El toque se sentía _oh tan bueno_, tan reconfortante, que Louis fervientemente deseaba poder apoyarse en la mano. Pero estaba sobrio y no tenía una excusa para hacerlo.

Se alejó.

—Siempre piensas lo peor de mí, ¿verdad? —El tono era completamente diferente a como usualmente se encontraba con Harry. Sonaba... triste.

Louis se volvió hacia él. Harry se veía triste, tan desgarradoramente. Louis sintió que su ira y la ansiedad se evaporaban con la vista.

—Yo... yo... —Louis no sabía qué decir, pero no podía soportar ver a Harry en tal estado. ¿Había juzgado mal a Harry, tal vez, todo ese tiempo? ¿Tal vez Harry nunca tuvo intención de burlarse de él? Diana, una amiga que se especializó en psicología, a veces le decía que era un hijo de puta neurótico con delirios de persecución sin tener razones. A pesar de su tendencia de sobre-diagnosticar a sus conocidos, tal vez había algo de escasa cantidad de verdad en ello, después de todo—. Lo siento.

—Yo soy el que debería disculparse. Parece que siempre me las arreglo para molestarte o hacerte enojar y ahora me he puesto en una posición incómoda. Te lo juro, nunca quise hacerte daño.

Se veía tan vulnerable y hermoso en este momento. La luz del sol iluminaba su rostro con ligero vello, mientras permanecía allí, viéndose inseguro y abatido, muy diferente de su propio encanto habitual. Se veía muy... humano.

La comprensión dejó a Louis con la guardia baja.

—Harry... yo...

Pero Harry se había cerrado y parecía haber recuperado la compostura. Su expresión perdió su vulnerabilidad anterior y la acostumbrada sonrisa arrogante estaba en su cara otra vez. Sin embargo, la sonrisa y la confianza parecían falsas para Louis.

—Hice tostadas para ti y hay mermelada de arándanos. Necesitas algo en el estómago.

Esta escena —estar en esta hermosa cocina, con la luz del sol que entraba por las blancas ventanas francesas y Harry Styles allí de pie, en una camiseta vieja, viéndose tan hermoso y haciéndole el desayuno— era jodidamente doméstica. Era como si él y Harry fueran una pareja, y Louis repentinamente, fue golpeado por la mala manera en que deseaba que eso fuera cierto. Deseó que las circunstancias que lo habían conducido a ese punto hubieran sido diferentes. Tal vez si Louis hubiera accedido a salir con Harry en primera instancia y no asumiera automáticamente lo peor, ahora las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos. Si Louis no hubiera sido tan neurótico y paranoico... Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Gracias, pero yo probablemente debería irme.

Harry sonrió, pero no pudo ocultar la decepción en sus ojos. Louis sintió una punzada de culpa una vez más por causarle tal angustia.

—Voy a lavarme y luego te llevo a tu departamento —dijo Harry, rastrillando una mano por el magnífico pelo rizado. El movimiento expuso un brazo musculoso que hizo que la boca de Louis se secara.

—No hay necesidad. Puedo tomar un taxi. Quiero decir, estoy sobrio.

—Insisto.

Louis no quería rechazarlo de nuevo, así que asintió.

Se sentó en la cocina mientras esperaba a que Harry se preparara. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer, y tantas cosas que quería aprender sobre el hombre, ahora que su paradigma había cambiado. ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? ¿Le gusta ver la televisión? ¿Leer? ¿De quién era la casa? ¿Sabía Harry vivir en paz? Era demasiado grande para un simple estudiante de posgrado. Louis quería explorar el lugar, para saber más sobre Harry. Pero Harry había confiado en él, llevándolo a su casa y Louis quería respetar la privacidad de Harry.

En el coche se quedaron en silencio, excepto cuando Louis le dio a Harry las instrucciones a su departamento.

De vez en cuando, Louis miró al hombre a su lado. Ahora que su aversión inicial se había ido, Louis podía admitirse a sí mismo que podía sentirse atraído por Harry Styles, y no sólo debido a su buena apariencia. Debajo de su exterior arrogante y vanidoso, Harry era amable y paciente, las cualidades que Louis realmente quería de un hombre. A Louis le gustaría nada más que mamarlo. Joderlo. O conseguir ser jodido por él.

Louis rápidamente desvió la mirada para detener su tren de pensamiento.

Se encontró con la esperanza de un atasco de tráfico, sólo para poder pasar más tiempo con Harry, pero eran esta pequeña ciudad universitaria era casi desconocida y el universo no estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción sólo porque Louis quería quedarse más tiempo en el coche con Harry.

Llegaron al apartamento de Louis en unos minutos. Harry se detuvo delante del edificio y estacionó el auto en el parque.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme anoche —dijo Louis.

—De nada. Sólo hago lo que puedo para ayudar a un compañero asistente.

La formalidad lo hirió, pero tal vez se merecía el trato frío. Louis se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, mirando a Harry, quien estaba mirando el volante, cavilando. Él era mucho más atractivo de esta manera que cuando estaba siendo excesivamente confianzudo. Louis se mordió el labio inferior, pensando, dudando.

—¿Harry?

Harry se volvió.

—¿Sí?

—Um... ah... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —Su voz temblaba. Nunca en su vida había pedido a alguien en una cita, mucho menos a alguien que había rechazado tantas veces.

_«Idiota, idiota, idiota»_. Su cerebro le castigó. _«Ahora estás haciendo el ridículo más grande de ti mismo»._

—Lo siento. No debería haber... —Louis se movió para salir del coche, pero una mano en su brazos lo detuvo.

—Sí.

Louis miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Eh? —preguntó.

—Sí. Voy a salir contigo. —Harry estaba sonriendo, no con su habitual sonrisa arrogante, pero una suave sonrisa melancólica.

Louis sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No hay necesidad de darme las gracias, porque estás pagando, hombre.

Louis soltó un bufido.

—Sí, por supuesto. Siempre y cuando no te importe comer hamburguesas y papas fritas. Me temo que conmigo, no hay cena con velas.

—No importa. Siempre que podamos jugar Footsie* debajo de la mesa, estoy listo.—Harry meneó las cejas.

_(*. Contacto furtivo y coqueto con los pies, debajo de una mesa)_

Louis se rió y golpeó a Harry en el hombro.

💘

De camino a casa, Harry no podía detener la sonrisa tonta que amenazaba con dividir su rostro. ¡Louis Tomlinson le había invitado a salir! El tímido e inseguro Louis, al cual Harry no había podido seducir, le había invitado a salir. Harry se sentía como una colegiala mareada. Si no fuera por el hecho de que su coche todavía olía ligeramente a Louis, Harry podría pensar que estaba soñando.

En casa, Harry se desnudó y se revolcó en las sábanas en las que Louis había dormido. Hm... Louis olía tan bien. ¿Era esto lo que los científicos querían decir cuando hablaban acerca de la química entre las personas?

💘

Su felicidad no duró mucho, sin embargo. Louis no se comunicó con él durante casi una semana. El viernes, él consiguió un texto, diciendo que estaba ocupado y llamaría a Harry tan pronto como fuera posible.

Otras dos semanas pasaron, y Harry estaba listo para arrancarse el pelo en señal de frustración. ¿Y si Louis había cambiado de opinión? ¿Debería llamar a Louis?

Sí, porque fue tan bien la última vez que Harry le invitó a salir. ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Debería llamar a Louis primero o lo asustaría de nuevo? La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una semana más tarde, Harry era un bastardo absoluto, especialmente durante su última clase del día. Por primera vez en su vida, él no sonreía cuando sustituyó al profesor Yates. En su lugar, miró a sus alumnos. Supuso que parecía suficientemente amenazador como para que nadie hablara o durmiera mientras él estaba enseñando. Los deportistas se enderezaron y no hicieron _inteligentes-como-el-culo_ comentarios. Los _yo-sé-todo_ no le molestaron con sus argumentos y preguntas interminables. Diablos, ni siquiera se enviaron mensajes o jugaron con sus teléfonos celulares.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado, Harry despidió a los estudiantes y se dispuso a regresar a su oficina. En la sala, Louis estaba apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonrió cuando vio a Harry. El nudo en el pecho de Harry disminuyó.

—Hey —dijo Louis.

—¿Qué? ¿No hay flores? ¿No hay caramelos? ¡Estoy herido! —Harry no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

Louis soltó un bufido.

—Creo que voy a guardar las cosas romántico para el Día de San Valentín.

—Voy a mirar hacia adelante a la misma.

—Lo siento. He tenido que sacar a Brandon de problemas en varias ocasiones y está tomando toda mi energía.

—¿Brandon? —Harry arqueó las cejas, un destello de celos comenzó a florecer en el pecho.

—El chico nuevo que estoy patrocinando. Se escapó un par de veces, se metía en peleas con sus compañeros de clase. Casi lo echaron de la escuela.

Louis parecía preocupado.

—Oh. —Harry se sentía tonta ahora. Estaba siendo un idiota. ¿No debería ser Louis el inseguro entre ellos dos?

—Un psicólogo está manejando su caso ahora, y parece haberse calmado un poco. Realmente lo siento, pero no puedo salir esta semana o tal vez hasta la próxima. El profesor Jenkins me dijo que revisara la sección de revisión de literatura de mi tesis. ¡Es una pesadilla! —Louis pasó sus manos por el cabello—. La base teórica no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Tengo que encontrar nuevas hipótesis y las investigaciones anteriores sobre el tema son mínimas, en el mejor de los casos.

Harry vio las líneas de estrés y agotamiento en el rostro de Louis. Sintió la necesidad de suavizar las líneas, pero se resistió a la tentación de llegar a Louis. 

_Todavía no. Demasiado pronto. _

Harry no quería asustarlo de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo bien esta vez.

—Creo que eres muy valiente al elegir _bug chasing_ como tu tema. Sé que está lejos de ser fácil de abordar. Es sin duda importante, sin embargo, así que te felicito.

Louis se relajó un poco.

—¿Cómo va tu tesis?

—Bien. El profesor Yates es excéntrico y temperamental, pero es un asesor muy bueno. Me ayudó con mi marco teórico cuando estuve...

Un fuerte gruñido salió desde el estómago de Louis, quien de inmediato se ruborizó.

Louis, todavía ruborizado, cubrió su estómago con una mano, como si eso pudiera evitar que gruñera de nuevo. Era increíblemente tierno, Harry se tragó una sonrisa. Ahora sabía que hacer si que lo interpretaran como burla.

—Vamos, vamos a tomar un café y un sándwich. No he almorzado todavía. Sé de un café fabuloso a sólo una cuadra de aquí.

Llegaron al lugar poco después de la hora punta del almuerzo. Harry eligió su lugar favorito junto a la ventana, donde solía sentarse solo durante horas cuando estudiaba. Se sintió con derecho a compartir este espacio con Louis. Pidieron café y bocadillos. Harry añadió una rebanada de pastel de queso para el postre, pero Louis se negó.

—Soy intolerante a la lactosa.

—Eso debe ser duro.

—En realidad no. Estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Harry se estremeció.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin queso o crema. ¿Tal vez por eso me puse tan peludo? —Pretendió examinar sus manos.

—Eres tan tonto. La gente pensaría que eres un estudiante de primer año en lugar de un asistente técnico. —Louis se echó a reír.

Era agradable estar cerca de Louis cuando estaba relajado. Harry sonrió. Tendría que buscar más chistes, siempre y cuando no los percibiera como si se burlara de Louis.

Su pedido llegó y cambió su atención a la comida. Harry discretamente miró de reojo a Louis, para ver qué había ordenado Louis, incluso cuando él estaba comiendo su bocadillo.

Louis comió rápido y Harry arqueó las cejas al ver la cantidad de comida que Louis devoraba y se preguntaba por qué no tenía un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Ya sea que tenía un metabolismo alto o no comía adecuadamente. Este último era lo más probable. La mayoría de los estudiantes de posgrado habían estado allí.

Harry dijo: —Estás como voluntario en el Centro Juvenil, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Son todos los chicos que patrocinan tan despreocupados como Brandon?

—No. Algunos de ellos son muy buenos chicos. ¿Te acuerdas del chico con el que estaba hablando cuando me entregaste el chocolate? —Louis lanzó la historia de cómo había encontrado a Keith en la calle porque sus padres le habían echado fuera, y cómo se convirtió en patrocinador de Keith—. Le di los chocolates y él me dijo que saliera contigo para que pudiera tener más. El mocoso hasta me dio un condón que había robado de una tienda de víveres.

Harry casi se atragantó con su sándwich, riendo. Louis se unió.

Harry lo miró con cariño después de que su risa se apagó.

—Eres un buen tipo, Louis —dijo.

Louis se ruborizó.

—Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo —respondió.

—No, Louis. Desde luego que no cualquiera. No cada hombre voluntario ayuda a los chicos jóvenes a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Louis pensó por un segundo.

—Está bien —dijo Louis y sonrió. Su teléfono sonó. Louis miró e hizo una mueca—. Lo siento, tengo que correr. Tengo una cita con el profesor Russell, que está dispuesto a ayudarme con la revisión de la literatura. —Sacó unos billetes de su cartera—. ¿Cuenta esto como una cita?

—Tal vez. Podemos llamar a esta cita un almuerzo tarde si lo deseas.

—Entonces voy a pagar. Te lo prometí, ¿no?

—Sí —admitió Harry—. Pero la próxima vez, está en mí. Justo es justo.

—Está bien.

—¿A la misma hora la semana que viene? —Harry preguntó, pero Louis lo miró vacilante—. Hey, no pasa nada si no puedes hacerlo. Sé que estás ocupado. Textéame o llámame cuando tengas tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Louis sonrió, iluminó su rostro y le daba un aspecto más joven y relajado. El estómago de Harry hizo un poco de flip-flop.

💘

_Tengo que cancelar nuestra cita de hoy. Brandon me llamó. Él llamó. Él está en problemas otra vez._

Harry se quedó mirando el mensaje de texto, molesto y demasiado enojado. Esta era la tercera vez que Louis cancelaba su almuerzo en los últimos dos meses.

La primera vez, había sido debido a un consejero académico de Louis que cambió su horario de consulta. Pero la segunda y tercera vez tenían que ver con Brandon. A pesar de las sesiones con los consejeros, todavía se metía en problemas y Louis, como su patrocinador, sentía que era su responsabilidad sacarlo de ello.

Harry respiró hondo y se tranquilizó a sí mismo. ¿Le gustaba Louis? Sí, y mucho. ¿Acaso quería salir con Louis? Por supuesto que quería. ¿Quería ser el novio de Louis? Doble si. ¿Podría aceptar que Brandon —o cualquier muchacho que Louis patrocinara en un futuro— fuera prioridad por sobre Harry para Louis?

Esa pregunta era difícil de responder.

Harry reflexionó sobre el problema mientras caminaba por el campus, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se detuvo en el edificio principal del departamento de sociología.

No había planeado ir allí, pero tal vez su subconsciente tenía otras ideas. Louis salió y casi se estrelló contra Harry en su prisa, pero Harry lo esquivó en el último segundo.

—Lo siento —dijo, y siguió caminando.

—¡Louis! —Harry llamó—. ¡Espera!

Louis se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine aquí para verte —respondió Harry.

—Oh. Gracias, pero me tengo que ir.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

—Brandon fue arrestado esta mañana. Se saltó las clases y se metió en una pelea callejera. También golpeó accidentalmente al agente que lo detuvo cuando la policía trató de separarlos. —Louis parecía completamente estresado. Estaba pálido. Había círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y la ropa le colgaba. Su apariencia hizo doler el corazón de Harry.

—Voy contigo —dijo Harry. Cualquier cosa para ayudar a Louis y hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Qué?

—Voy contigo —repitió Harry mientras Louis lo miraba con confusión—. Vamos, te llevaré allí.

—Pero... pero... No tienes que hacer esto.

—Lo sé. Quiero. Vamos, vamos.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y pensó por unos segundos.

—Está bien.

Caminaron hasta el aparcamiento y subieron al coche de Harry.

—Brandon está detenido en el centro —dijo Louis.

Harry asintió y condujo su coche fuera del complejo universitario. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Louis dando golpecitos con el pie y mordiéndose los labios.

—Nunca antes he tenido que rescatar a alguien de la cárcel —dijo Louis—. Tal vez debería contactar con el centro para ver lo que pueden hacer. No quiero que Brandon esté detenido más tiempo del necesario.

—No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar. Ya lo he hecho antes, así que sé. Bueno, para ser exactos, mi hermano me rescató de la cárcel antes.

Louis miró a Harry como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

—¿Fuiste arrestado?

Harry sonrió.

—Estaba en mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Cocktails. Strippers. Algunos juguetes sexuales que brillan en la oscuridad. ¿Quieres saber más?

—¡No! —Louis miró verde.

Harry sonrió. El partido no había sido tan salvaje como la lista implícita. Acabaron molestando a los vecinos con su fiesta ruidosa y estaban demasiado borrachos para responder adecuadamente a la policía cuando habían llegado. Pero Louis no tenía por qué conocer los detalles, y la idea de Harry haciendo locuras probablemente dio Louis otra cosa que pensar en lugar de preocuparse por Brandon.

💘

Harry no tenía muchos talentos, además de sus logros académicos, pero él sabía cómo utilizar su belleza y encanto a su favor. Unas pocas horas—varias dulces sonrisas y halagos no tan sutiles a la mujer policía en servicio—después, Harry había rescatado a Brandon de la cárcel. El mocoso tenía miedo, aunque se esforzó por parecer valiente. Puso sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos y sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sus labios estaban sangrando, y tenía un ojo negro y algunas contusiones en los nudillos. Su camiseta era un desastre, pero aparte de eso, parecía estar bien.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando salió de la comisaría y entró al coche. Louis y Brandon se sentaron en la parte trasera.

—¿Qué pasó? —Louis preguntó en voz baja.

Brandon no respondió.

—¿Estás herido? —Louis empujó.

Harry ajustó el espejo retrovisor y vio a Louis alcanzar los nudillos magullados de Brandon.

Brandon apartó lejos las manos de Louis.

—Estoy bien —le espetó.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero decidió que interferir haría más daño que bien. Louis era un santo para soportar esta típica actitud adolescente. Si fuera por Harry, él habría golpeado al mocoso y sido arrestado por pegarle a menor de edad. Otra razón por la que había optado por trabajar con personas mayores. Echó a andar el motor del coche y centró su atención en la carretera.

Harry no podía oír lo que hablaban desde el asiento delantero, porque Louis hablaba en voz baja, pero quince minutos después, la postura de Brandon fue menos brusca. Parecía casi arrepentido cuando bajaron del coche. Harry modificó su evaluación anterior. Louis no era solo un santo. Él era un ángel.

Harry esperó fuera mientras que Louis acompañó a Brandon al interior del centro juvenil. Una hora más tarde, Louis volvió.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —dijo con un tono de disculpa—. Ha sido una gran ayuda, Harry. Realmente te debo una.

Harry se despidió con la mano.

—No es nada serio. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar.

Louis sonrió, su expresión era suave, con admiración y afecto. Hizo que Harry casi fuera incapaz de controlar el deseo de darle un beso.

—Un cierto alguien me dijo una vez que era un buen tipo para ayudar a los niños pequeños. Parece que está muy bien también —dijo.

Harry tragó. Apartó la mirada de Louis y se centró en sus zapatos en su lugar. Su rostro se calentaba. No creía merecer tal alabanza. Después de todo, él lo había hecho por Louis no por Brandon.

—Um... ¿tienes hambre? —Harry preguntó—. Yo no sé tú, pero me comería un caballo ahora mismo.

Louis asintió.

—Sí, me muero de hambre. Conozco un buen restaurante tailandés de por aquí.

—Tailandia suena muy bien.

—Yo invito —dijo Louis.

—Nope. Invito yo. Ahora es mi turno, ¿recuerdas? —Harry sonrió.

Louis frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero luego cambió de idea y sonrió.

—Hecho —dijo.

💘

El arresto pareció someter a Brandon. Louis ya no tenían que cancelar sus citas por el chico y parecía estar menos estresado y agotado. También tenían más tiempo para reuniones en el almuerzo. A veces lo único que hacían era comer antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a la escuela a otros lugares.

A veces tenían tiempo para charlar. Hablaron de sus estudios. Sus campos se superponían en gran medida y provocaban largas discusiones entre ellos. Louis era un estudiante brillante y dedicado, y a Harry le encantaba ver el fuego danzando en los ojos de Louis cuando se dedicaban a climatizar un debate académico.

Harry habló de su abuela y sus amigos. Louis se sorprendió al saber que Herbert era bisexual y sólo tenía veintinueve años. Louis había pensado que Herbert estaba en sus cuarenta y era un hombre casado y con hijos. Harry se reía estúpidamente solo y se lo repitió a Herbert, quien puso mala cara. Una venganza al gilipollas por burlarse de Louis.

Harry aprendió pequeñas cosas sobre Louis: que él era un adicto al café, que podrían hacer helados de crema de coco, y disfrutaba de la lectura, especialmente los misterios de Sherlock Holmes. Como Harry había sospechado, Tony, el papi de John, tenía vínculos con una familia de la mafia italiana y era un ex boxeador de peso pesado. Harry se estremeció un poco.

Definitivamente tenía que asegurarse de nunca hacer daño a Louis. Nunca iba a sobrevivir siendo el saco de boxeo de Tony.

Sin embargo, Louis tenía la boca cerrada acerca de su familia y su pasado. Harry sabía que no debía empujar.

En su novena reunión, Louis llegó con una gran sonrisa. Todavía había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y líneas de cansancio en su rostro —sin duda por cortesía de dormir demasiado poco y demasiada lectura—, pero Louis parecía feliz.

—¿Buenas noticias? —Harry preguntó.

—El profesor Jenkins dijo que la revisión de la literatura era sólido. Puedo pasar a lasiguiente fase.

—Eso es impresionante. Tu duro trabajo definitivamente ha valido la pena.

—Al menos por ahora. Todavía tengo un largo camino por delante.

—¡Debemos celebrar!

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo?

Harry asintió.

—Ahora mismo. Los sándwiches son buenos, pero quiero una comida de verdad, tal vez un jugoso filete o una barbacoa deliciosa. Vamos a comer costillas, cerveza, bebida y jugar Footsie debajo de la mesa.

Louis le dio un codazo, y Harry miró a Louis con una expresión deliberadamente triste en su rostro que hizo que Louis se echara a reír.

Se dirigieron a un local de costilla, cerca del centro de la ciudad. No era un lugar ideal

para una cita romántica. Era muy ruidoso y lleno de gente. La mayoría de los clientes comían con los dedos y se escuchaban fuertes ruidos alrededor cuando la gente chupaba el último pedazo de carne o salsa de los dedos. El lugar olía a carne ahumada y salsa de barbacoa. Era el lugar favorito de Harry en el mundo entero, incluidos los baños en los bares gays.

Louis intentó utilizar un cuchillo y un tenedor en un principio. Harry giró los ojos.

—Vamos, hombre, usa tus dedos. —Quitó una costilla y la mordió con fuerza.

Louis rió al oír el sonido que hizo. Harry se limitó a sonreír. Se debía ver como una especie de bárbaro, con trozos de carne pegados entre los dientes y la salsa de barbacoa alrededor de la boca. No le importaba. No se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

Arrancó un trozo de carne, lo mojó en la salsa, y alimentó a Louis.

—Vamos, prueba mis costillas de cerdo del sur. —Louis sacudió la cabeza. Harry meneó las cejas—. Son buenas, lo prometo.

Louis abrió la boca y Harry pasó los dedos sobre los labios de Louis. La forma en que Louis tomó el alimento y lamió la punta de los dedos de Harry se sintió tan erótico para Harry. Louis no lo hizo intencionalmente, por supuesto. Louis chupó suavemente, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que la salsa no goteara sobre la mesa, pero era una de las mejores cosas que Harry había experimentado nunca. Harry gimió su agradecimiento.

—Harry —Louis farfulló—. Estamos en público.

Harry se rió y sorbió su Coca-Cola. Conducía, por lo que no había cerveza para él, por desgracia. Se quitó los zapatos, extendió un pie y lo cepilló contra la pantorrilla de Louis.

Hubo una patada en su pierna.

—¡Ay!

Louis puso una severa expresión de profesor.

—Compórtate o te voy a azotar.

Harry abrió su boca.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Louis Tomlinson?

—Aprendo cosas de John, ya sabes. Una vez, me dijo que su ex-Papi tenía un fetichepor la ropa interior de encaje rosa así que John lo usó para provocar que su Papito castigara.

Harry se estremeció.

_—¡TMI*_, hombre! ¡Ahora necesito blanqueador cerebral, gracias a ti!

_(*. Too Much Information: demasiada información)_

—Puritano. —Sonrió Louis.

Harry le lanzó una servilleta.

💘

Acababan de terminar de cenar y estaban esperando al camarero para traer su factura cuando de repente Louis se puso rígido, con el rostro tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Miren quién está aquí —dijo una voz burlona desde atrás de Harry.

Harry se volvió y vio a dos hombres de pie cerca de su mesa. Uno de ellos parecía tan desconcertado como Harry estaba, pero el otro estaba mirando a Louis con burla en sus ojos.

Él era un tipo ordinario: mediana estatura, robusto, con un poco de estilo militar y pelo castaño. La forma en que estaba mirando a Louis, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y un brillo malicioso, hizo que a Harry inmediatamente le disgustara.

—Syd. —Louis estaba tan blanco como el papel.

—Mi pequeña reina por fin ha crecido, ¿eh? —El hombre sonrió.

Louis no respondió. Se encerró en sí mismo.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho. Apretó el puño, listo para perforar al idiota en la cara, las consecuencias serían nefastas.

—¿Conoces a este chico, Louis?

Syd se dirigió a Harry. Su actitud cambió. Él sonrió, lo que le hacía parecer un vendedor de aceite de serpiente.

—Me presento —dijo, tendiéndole la mano—. Soy Syd Walters.

Harry miró la mano que se le ofrecía, pero no lo sacudió.

—Está bien, Syd. Bueno, encantado de conocerte, pero estamos a punto de irnos. Discúlpanos.

Harry se levantó. Louis siguió su ejemplo. Louis había apretado los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Tengo que advertirte, amigo. Con él podrás conseguir el extremo corto del palillo.

Harry lo ignoró. Se movió al lado de Louis y puso una mano en su espalda. Dar un puñetazo al hombre sólo conduciría a problemas y eso era lo último que Louis necesitaba en este momento.

—Él es tan frío como una reina de hielo —dijo Syd detrás de ellos.

Harry había tenido suficiente. Se volvió y se echó hacia atrás para golpear al hombre en la cara, pero el puño de Louis llegó primero. Syd se tambaleó hacia atrás, su nariz sangrando.

—¡Mierda! —Syd gritó—. ¡Me rompiste la nariz, hijo de puta! —Se estaba preparando para devolver el golpe, pero el chico lo agarró del brazo.

—Deja de hacer esto, hijo de puta. ¿Qué te pasa? —El compañero de Syd miró a Syd. Todo el mundo a su alrededor volvieron la cabeza para mirarlos.

—¿Estás de su lado? —Syd gritó de nuevo.

Los penetrantes ojos del tipo estaban fijos en Syd.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto en nuestra primera cita. ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —El chico habló con los dientes apretados.

—¡Esto es humillante para mí! —Syd respondió con un tono alto. Casi todo el mundo en el restaurante estaba viendo el desarrollo del drama. Algunos niños comenzaron a llorar y un hombre que podría ser el gerente del restaurante y dos camareros varones llegaban a la escena.

Era el momento perfecto para salir, mientras que la atención de todos se centró en Syd y su infeliz primera cita. Harry agarró el brazo de Louis y se lo llevó. Metió un billete de cien dólares en la mano de un camarero.

—Pago por dieciséis mesas. Quédese con el cambio.

Louis estaba aturdido mientras Harry les llevaba a casa. No podía creer que había golpeado a Syd en público. Nunca había golpeado a nadie antes. Su mano estaba un poco dolorida, pero se sentía bien. Más que bien. Tal vez la adrenalina estaba causando su repentina euforia.

—Hey. —La voz preocupada de Harry lo sacó de su ensueño—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Louis vio que Harry le observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Mi ex. Él es un bastardo del control. Supongo que todavía no puede tragar el hecho de que lo haya dejado.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Idiota es lo que es. Me alegro de que lo golpearas. Estaba a punto de enseñarle al idiota una lección, pero te me adelantaste.

—Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

El camino al apartamento de Louis, tomó quince minutos. Esta vez, Louis no dudó ni lo pensó dos veces.

—¿Quieres venir a tomar una copa? Preparo excelentes capuccinos. Mejor que Starbucks.

—Me encantaría, pero ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir, entendería si quisieras terminar la noche después de lo que pasó.

—Estoy seguro. —Louis infundió tanta confianza como pudo en su voz. No fue difícil. Se sentía con poder. ¿Estaba mal sentirse tan bien después de golpear a un chico? Había infringido una ley, ¿no? ¿Atacar a alguien? Louis no podía decidirse por lo correcto. Syd se lo merecía.

Tomaron las escaleras al apartamento de Louis en el tercer piso.

—Hogar dulce hogar —dijo Louis, abriendo la puerta. Se sentía cohibido porque esto no era para nada tan agradable como la casa de ensueño de Harry. La sala de estar estaba impecable, pero pequeña, y los muebles eran escasos. A él nunca le había importado donde vivía antes, pero verlo a través de los ojos de Harry le hizo desear tener más que ofrecer.

Harry sonrió.

—Un bonito lugar —dijo con sinceridad, y de la misma forma, desenredó el nudo en el pecho de Louis.

—Te prometí café. —Louis fue a la cocina y preparó dos tazas de capuchino con su máquina de café expresso, tal vez el único artículo de lujo en su apartamento. Harry le seguía con la mirada fija en la brillante máquina. Louis sonrió con orgullo, la acariciaba como si fuera una querida mascota.

Se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas, bebiendo café hecho de granos de Sumatra.

Harry parecía a gusto sentado tan cerca de Louis, en el pequeño apartamento.

Harry se sentía cálido y acogedor junto a él y Louis no pudo evitar deslizarse lo suficientemente cerca como para casi tocarse.

—Déjame ver tu mano —dijo Harry después de que terminaran sus bebidas.

—No es nada. Sólo un poco de dolor. No lo golpeé demasiado duro. —Louis dejó que Harry tomara su mano y la examinara. El simple contacto era electrizante, y Louis quería más.

Louis cogió el aroma de Harry de nuevo, ese olor mareante que era de Harry mezclado con el olor de la barbacoa del local de costillas. Louis se preguntó si sabía tan bien como olía.

Louis nunca había dado el primer paso para seducir a un hombre físicamente. Esta vez, parecía que su subconsciente unía fuerzas con el resto de su cuerpo y se hicieron cargo —lo que iba a ser su relato si la situación se fuera cuesta abajo y a él gustaría seguir con ella, ¡joder!—. Tomó la cabeza de Harry en sus manos y se giró hacia él. Harry miró sorprendido,pero a Louis —o a la parte primitiva de su cerebro— no le importó. Besó a Harry.

Se respondió sin más: Harry sabía maravilloso, Louis quería darle un beso para siempre. Con hambre de más, sus besos se volvieron más agresivos.

Sus manos amasaron y frotaron la espalda de Harry. Harry le devolvió el beso conentusiasmo, pero cuando se separaron para tomar aire, detuvo a Louis.

—Espera, espera.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Esperar qué?

—¿No deberíamos hablar de esto?

—No —dijo Louis y volvió a besarlo otra vez, moviéndose, por lo que estaba en el regazo de Harry.

Harry envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Finalmente registró la objeción de Harry; Louis tomó el control de si mismo y se alejó. Desafortunadamente, eso también significaba que su inseguridad y neurosis volvía con venganza. Louis comenzó a hiperventilar. Se arrastró lejos de Harry, o lo intentó.

—Espera, no quise decir... —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis antes de que pudiera alejarse, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis.

—No es que yo no te quiero. Sabes que lo hago. Dios sabe que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Pero estoy preocupado de que vayas a flipar y correr si apresuro las cosas.

La respiración de Louis se ralentizó cuando se calmó un poco. Harry tenía razón.

—Me gustas —continuó Harry, la voz un poco amortiguada por el hombro de Louis—. Te encuentro fascinante.

Louis soltó un bufido. Sí, claro, porque siempre parecía hacer el ridículo.

—No estoy bromeando o burlándome de ti. No por el momento. Admito que, a veces, es divertido burlarme de ti, para obtener una reacción tuya. Eres siempre tan distante, tan ajeno a lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

—La gente me llama socialmente inepto.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que eso es lo que me atrae de ti. Me estoy cansando de los hombres que se lanzan a mí por una follada rápida, para ser honesto.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—No me digas que soy el único hombre que no ha caído por tu encanto. No voy a creer eso.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No eres ciertamente el único, pero tienes mi atención, por no mencionar que eres un gran tipo. No he visto a nadie domar a un adolescente malhumorado como tú. Y el hecho de que seas tan sexy también ayuda. —Su voz era ligera y burlona.

Las mejillas de Louis se calentaron.

—Cállate —dijo. Besó de nuevo a Harry. Tal vez no era amor. Todavía no lo era, sin duda era demasiado pronto para decir que amaba a Harry, pero la atracción estaba allí y que condenaran a Louis si perdiera la oportunidad de tratar de construir algo entre ellos.

Mordisqueó suavemente los labios de Harry antes de besar su camino hasta la barbilla sin afeitar de Harry, y luego a su cuello.

—Mm... —Louis enterró su nariz en el cuello de Harry y respiró hondo._ «Dios»._

Harry respiró fuerte y se aferró a Louis con más fuerza. Louis sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. El gesto de Harry le dio confianza. ¿Qué había dicho Syd? ¿Que Louis era una reina frígida? Tal vez ese hijo de puta no había sido lo suficientemente caliente como para derretirlo.

Sin apartar la boca de aquel delicioso cuello, Louis metió las manos debajo de la camisa de Harry. Harry desabrochó la camisa de Louis y tocó su piel, frotando los sensibles pezones antes de ir más bajo, acariciándolo hasta el final. Las fuertes y callosas manos estaban llevando a Louis a estar loco de deseo.

_—Nnggh _—se quejó Louis.

—Te sientes tan bien —murmuró Harry.

Louis cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras fluyeran a través de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo había encontrado tan deseable.

—Gracias —respondió él, las palabras apenas audibles. Por un momento pensó en lo ridículo que sonaba y se encogió.

Harry sintió su cambio de humor.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó.

Louis se echó hacia atrás.Los ojos de Harry eran brillantes y claros, sin ninguna malicia.

—Nada —respondió Louis. No podía decirle a Harry todavía. Era demasiado pronto para ser totalmente vulnerable frente a él. Pero tal vez con el tiempo, confiaría lo suficiente en Harry como para compartir su pasado, sus inseguridades, y tal vez, a pesar de todas las neurosis de Louis, Harry se quedaría.

Louis decidió ir directamente al premio. Se deslizó del regazo de Harry para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Desabrochó el cinturón de Harry y le ayudó a zafarse de sus pantalones y ropa interior, con ganas de comprobar lo que estaba oculto debajo de los tighty negros que había vislumbrado en la casa de Harry hace unos meses.

Harry tenía ciertamente un paquete impresionante. La boca de Louis se hizo agua por la polla semidura, clara evidencia de que Harry lo deseaba. Procedió a degustar su manjar.

_¡Delicioso!_ Su libido vitoreó.

—¡Mierda! —Harry gritó cuando Louis tomó su polla en su boca y lo chupó.

Louis sonrió alrededor de su bocado y continuó chupando. Harry estaba agarrando su pelo, pero no lo suficiente fuerte para herirlo. Parecía como si el hombre estuviera tratando de decidir entre follar la boca de Louis y controlarse así mismo. _«Bueno, no podía pasar eso, ¿verdad?»_

Louis redobló sus esfuerzos. Harry sabía tan bien. Harry respondió haciendo ruidos que eran entre complaciente y excitante al mismo tiempo. Louis masajeó las bolas de Harry, decidido a hacer que el hombre perdiera el control, pero justo antes de que Harry se corriera, se puso a gritar.

—¡Alto! Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Los ojos de Harry se habían oscurecido con lujuria hasta que estuvieron casi negros.

Tenía la cara enrojecida, los labios hinchados por los besos, y su pecho desnudo brillaba por el sudor. Louis asintió, su erección palpitaba bajo su ropa interior.

Louis corrió al baño por lubricante y un condón. Para cuando regresó, Harry se había despojado de sus pantalones, calcetines y zapatos. Louis rápidamente siguió su ejemplo.

Louis tenía que tener esa magnífica polla en su interior. ¡Ahora! 

El mismo se preparó empujando un dedo dentro de su culo, luego dos, mientras que Harry miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Louis rompió el condón con los dientes y lo hizo rodar sobre la erección de Harry.

Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry y se empaló.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió, cerrando los ojos. Quemaba un poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo con otro hombre. Harry era enorme, y Louis sentía que estaba siendo estirado más allá de su límite. Pero se sentía tan perfecto.

Louis comenzó a moverse. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Cada vez que la polla de Harry daba con su próstata, Louis pensó que todo el placer que sentía haría cortocircuito en su cerebro. Harry se retuvo al principio, pero perdió el control cuando Louis empezó a apretar su culo. Louis envolvió su mano alrededor de su polla y comenzó a bombear. Harry hizo ruidos agudos y maullido que eran lindos y calientes al mismo tiempo.

Lo que estaban haciendo era tan sucio, follando en el sofá mientras Louis todavía estaba medio vestido. Louis nunca se había sentido tan libre y sin inhibiciones o así. ¡Se sentía eufórico!

La construcción de su placer se mantuvo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar por más tiempo. Louis se vino con un grito y Harry poco después. Harry lo envolvió entre sus brazos y mientras tanto, su cuerpo se estremeció por las consecuencias. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y conectada a otra persona antes.

Harry probablemente lo había arruinado para otros hombres, pero Louis no podía negarse al cuidado.

Louis no sabía cuántos minutos pasaron antes de que su mente se despejara de la bruma post-orgásmica, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que su posición era: él a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry, mientras la polla blanda de Harry todavía estaba dentro de él. El semen seco teñía su piel y camisa. Se retiró del abrazo de Harry, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando Harry salió de él.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Harry lo miró con preocupación.

Louis sonrió y miró el rostro que le había molestado durante mucho tiempo.

—No. Nunca. Fue increíble —dijo y llamó Harry por un beso.

💘

Ese fue el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido. Los encuentros torpes con extraños nunca podrían compararse a la maravilla que él había compartido sólo con Louis. Lo que no daría por experimentar tal felicidad otra vez.

Se quedaron en el sofá por un tiempo, sin huesos como para levantarse. Harry empezaba a dormitar cuando Louis se libera de su abrazo.

—Vamos, vamos a limpiarnos —dijo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, Harry lo siguió. Se quitaron las pegajosas ropas y las pusieron en el cesto.

Louis cogió una toalla, pero Harry se le acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Ducha estaría bien —murmuró. Cualquier cosa para prolongar el contacto físico con Louis.

—Oh. Sí. Sí, por supuesto. —Louis se rió entre dientes, pero su voz sonaba forzada —. Puede ir en primer lugar. —Trató de zafarse, pero Harry no lo dejó. Él apretó su agarre sobre Louis.

—¿Ducha juntos?

—Um... Nunca me he duchado con otra persona antes.

—Ya sabes, para la conservación del agua y todo eso. Oí que la conservación del agua puede salvar a los delfines. —Harry le convenció. Era entrañable como Louis, que había sido tan entusiasta durante las relaciones sexuales, había llegado a ser tan tímido después.

Louis ahogó una carcajada, pero esta vez, parecía más relajado y sonrió a Harry.

—Está bien, pero sólo por el bien de los delfines. —Harry aflojó su control sobre Louis para encender la ducha.

Entraron en la cabina y Harry suspiró con satisfacción. El agua cayendo sobre su saciado cuerpo se sentía tan bien. Louis tomó una barra de jabón y comenzó a enjabonarlo. El

toque de Louis era cálido y afectuoso. Esas maravillosas manos comenzaron a jugar con sus pezones y Harry sintió que su polla temblaba levemente en aprecio. _«Sexo en la ducha sería impresionante»,_ pensó. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo y estaría bien para otra ronda.

—Tu turno —murmuró a Louis. Tomó el jabón de Louis y lo frotó en el pecho y los brazos de Louis. Louis lanzó un profundo suspiro. Harry envolvió sus enjabonadas manos alrededor de la polla de Louis, tirando de él un par de veces. Louis gimió. ¡El sonido era tan malditamente caliente! ¿Cómo podía su ex haber pensado alguna vez que Louis era frígido?

¿Qué demonios había hecho ese imbécil? ¿Le exigía a Louis inclinarse y así poder meter la polla en él? Ese hijo de puta no se merecía ese hermoso hombre. 

_«Su pérdida, mi ganancia»._

—Date la vuelta —dijo Harry.

Louis estuvo de cara a la pared, separando las piernas un poco, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Ver a Louis en esa pose sumisa, fue suficiente para que Harry casi estuviera completamente duro otra vez. Harry se presionó contra la espalda de Louis. Besó su hombro, chupó y mordió suavemente.

—Se siente bien —dijo Louis.

Las manos de Harry vagaron al culo de Louis, amasado y separando las mejillas hasta que pudo ver el arrugado agujero rosa. Harry insertó un dedo.

—Oh. —Gimió Louis.

—¿Quieres otro? —Harry susurró al oído de Louis—. ¿Quieres que te folle contra la pared del baño? ¿Extendiéndote con tanta fuerza que no puedas caminar en línea recta por una semana? —Harry agregó otro dedo y empezó a joder a Louis. —Me vas a sentir durante mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo. Pensarás en mí, en mi polla fallándote tan duro y lo mucho que te gusta.

Louis gimoteó y no protestó mientras movía sus caderas para que coincidiera con el ritmo de Harry. Detrás de los nervios, había una inhibido personalidad, había un amante apasionado esperando salir, y Harry era el que había traído este lado salvaje de él. La comprensión era embriagadora y la sangre corrió a la polla de Harry, que ahora estaba completamente dura y exigiendo una inmediata atención.

—¿Condón y lubricante? —preguntó, con voz baja y ronca por la excitación.

—En el botiquín. —Louis ahora jadeaba.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Harry.

Louis asintió.

Harry se alejó de mala gana y rápidamente tomó lo que necesitaba. Lubricó a Louis y rodó el condón en si mismo.

—¿Listo?

Louis asintió y separó un poco más las piernas. Harry ya no podía contenerse ante la vista. Entró en Louis en un suave empuje. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación.

—¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! —gritaba Louis, sus manos empuñadas con fuerza.

Harry luchó por mantener el control.

—¿Estás bien?

Louis asintió.

—Por favor —rogó.

Harry comenzó a moverse, empujando dentro y fuera de Louis. A pesar de que acababan de tener sexo, la urgencia todavía estaba allí.

—Tócame, tócame, oh, por favor, tócame. —Gimió Louis.

Harry bombeó la polla de Louis con una mano mientras le sostenía con la otra. El agua había empezado a salir fría y Louis la apagó.

Sin el ruido de la ducha, el sonido de su áspero jadeo y la bofetada de piel contra piel, eran fuertes en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Se sentía tan íntimo para Harry. Estaban arropados dentro del vapor del agua caliente, aislados del resto del mundo. Harry quería que este momento durara para siempre. Lo hizo durar el tiempo que pudo, pero cuando el cuerpo de Louis comprimió su culo y lo apretó duro cuando él llegó a su clímax, Harry también perdió el control. Él golpeó a Louis un par de veces y llegó, mordiendo el hombro de Louis.

Harry necesitó varios minutos para juntarse a sí mismo. Después de que se retiró, tiró el condón usado en la basura. Louis seguía apoyado contra la pared, jadeando. Harry abrió la ducha y lavó de nuevo a los dos rápidamente.

—Mierda. Eso fue otra cosa —dijo Harry.

Louis soltó un bufido. Tomó dos toallas del armario y le dio una a Harry. Harry frotó Louis secándolo, tomándose su tiempo mientras limpiaba la polla de Louis. Louis se sonrojó y le devolvió el favor. Harry estaría contento si pudiera hacer esto el resto de sus vidas. Nohabía otra palabra para describir lo que sintió cuando vio la cara saciada de Louis.

—¿Qué? —Louis preguntó.

—Nada —contestó él, pero no podía borrar la muy tonta sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —La mirada de Louis se volvió sospechosa.

—No. No. —Harry le tranquilizó ante la posibilidad de que las inseguridades de Louis pudieran regresar con todas sus fuerzas. Tomó la cara de Louis entre sus manos y lo besó, un beso largo y persistente, que dejó a ambos sin aliento—. Eres muy guapo —susurró.

Louis se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—No, no lo soy —murmuró, todavía sin mirarlo.

Si Louis hubiera sido otro hombre, Harry se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero era Louis, con todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Harry sintió una fuerte oleada de protección por este hombre vulnerable e ira hacia todas las personas que lo habían herido. Deseó poder golpear a Syd contra el suelo.

—Eres precioso para mí.

—No te burles de mí. Sé cómo me veo frente a ti. Flaco, nerd...

—Deja eso. —Harry tomó la cabeza de Louis en sus manos y miró profundamente sus ojos—. Eres hermoso. Por dentro y por fuera —dijo con seriedad.

Louis soltó un bufido.

—Eso es tan cursi.

—Bueno, sí. Soy cursi. Soy el rey de los quesos. Debes saberlo para ahora.

Los ojos de Louis estaban bailando con diversión.

—Prefiero llamarlo un clásico romántico.

Harry curvó su labio hacia arriba.

—Eso suena más sofisticado. Cool. Elegante. Igual que yo.

—Estás tan lleno de ti mismo. —Louis se echó a reír. Harry sonrió. _Nota mental: Cuando Louis empieza a dudar de sí mismo de nuevo, hacerlo reír._ Bien, Harry podía hacer eso.

—¿Cama? —Harry preguntó—. Sólo para dormir. Me has agotado.

—No me digas que no lo disfrutaste.

—Oh, lo disfruté mucho, muchísimo. No estoy seguro de cuántos delfines hemos salvado, sin embargo.

Louis le arrojó la toalla y Harry la cogió, riendo. Lanzó las dos toallas en el cesto.

Louis lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia el pequeño dormitorio. Yacían juntos debajo de las sábanas, la cabeza de Louis en su pecho.

💘

La cama era demasiado pequeña para los dos, muy abultada, y las sábanas no eran de suave algodón egipcio como las que cubrían la cama de Harry. Louis generalmente se sentía somnoliento después del sexo, y él acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida dos veces, pero la ansiedad lo mantenía despierto. Louis comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo, recordando lo diferentes que eran. Harry era tan perfecto en todo. Tenía aspecto y cerebro. ¿Pero él? No era más que Louis Tomlinson: introvertido, socialmente inepto, delgado. No era nada especial. Suspiró, jugando con el poco pelo rizado del pecho de Harry, que estaba todavía húmedo por la ducha.

—Hey —Harry lo atrajo hacia él y lo miró con preguntas en sus ojos.

Louis trató de sonreír, pero supuso que no llegó a sus ojos, porque Harry frunció el ceño en vez de devolverle la sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó.

Louis enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry. Harry se sentía tan fuerte y sólido bajo suyo. Louis deseaba saber cómo mantener a este hombre a su lado.

Él deseaba ser más sociable, más... divertido. Normal.

¿Harry se aburriría de Louis cuando salieran? ¿Podría soportar el comportamiento neurótico de Louis? Tal vez, ahora que habían dormido juntos y él había satisfecho su curiosidad sobre de Louis, ¿Harry lo dejaría? Los últimos meses, con Harry había abierto los ojos.

—¿Louis? —Harry preguntó de nuevo. Harry suavemente lo levantó y lo miró a losojos—. Dime lo que está en tu mente.

Louis tomó una profunda respiración.

—No soy una persona fácil de tratar —dijo—. Estoy un poco... jodido. A veces mis inseguridades, mi paranoia, hacen de mi alguien... difícil.

Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de él.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que esta es la primera vez que yo quise algo más que sexo de una persona? Se podría decir que soy virgen en una relación.

Louis levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con incredulidad.

—De ninguna manera.

—Por lo que sabemos, yo soy el que va a arruinar esto.

Louis no sabía qué decir.

—Te prometo que voy a tratar de hacer este trabajo. Voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas no hacerte daño. —Harry estaba serio. Luego sonrió, mostrando la expresión burlona que había llegado a ser tan familiar para Louis—. Eso es egoísta, por supuesto. John prometió que su mafioso Papi tendría mi pellejo si alguna vez te hacía daño.

Louis sintió que una sonrisa florecía en su rostro.

—Idiota.

Harry le dio un beso, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él para que sus cuerpos desnudos se apretaran. El beso fue más casto esta vez, lánguido, no pretendía despertar, sino demostrar afecto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry cogió la cara de Louis para que dejara de esconderse de nuevo. Miró profundamente a los ojos de Louis, su mirada era ardiente, vulnerable, y un poco insegura. Y así, la ansiedad de Louis se alivió un poco. Este hombre no era Syd. Éste era Harry. Louis podía confiar en él.

Louis sonrió.

—Sí. Vamos a hacer este trabajo —dijo y Harry lo besó de nuevo. Por primera vez en su vida, todo estaba bien en su mundo. 

**FIN.**


End file.
